Reid's Mysterious Friend
by WestOfTheMoonEastOfTheSun
Summary: Dr. Sarah Simmons is Reid's best friend who has come to visit him. She is absolutely gorgeous and sleeping on Reid's couch. PLUS, she is actually smarter then Reid. But her job may cause some unforseen consequences. Eventual Reid/OFC! Takes place in 2008!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. Here is a story that has been stuck in my head for a while.**

**Enjoy!**

Reid entered the BAU bullpen with a huge grin on his face and everyone noticed.

"Ooo, looks like Reid got some action last night. Who is she kid?"

"That's not it," Reid answered. He was too happy to be annoyed by Morgan's head constantly being in the gutter. "A friend of mine is coming into town and she's meeting me here tonight." He walked to his desk, sat down and took a long sip of his Starbuck's.

Morgan and Prentiss were momentarily taken aback. Reid had never mentioned any other friends; actually they never thought he had any. Morgan and Prentiss also sat down at their desks.

"That's great Reid," Prentiss finally said. "What's her name?"

"Dr. Sarah Simmons. We met at Caltech, but she's a couple of years younger than me."

"Younger then you!" Morgan asked surprised. "Weren't you like 12 in university?"

"Ya, and she was 10. She graduated from a Canadian high school when she was 9, attained a school visa and came to university here. She has been an American citizen since she turned 18," Reid said as he sat down in his desk, ignoring the shocked stares from his co-workers. "She is also a lot smarter than I am."

Morgan and Prentiss were shocked again! _I didn't know it was possible for someone to be smarter than Reid, I wonder what this girl is like… _Morgan thought.

"Is that even possible?" Prentiss asked.

"For her to be smarter than me?" Reid asked, slightly confused.

"Well you have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, you can read 20,000 word a minute, you got three PHD's and two B.A.'s, all before the age of 21, so ya, it is a little hard to believe."

Reid smiled, a little smile, before talking about his best friend, "She also has an eidetic memory, an IQ of 195, four PHD's in Physics, chemistry, mathematics, and Psychology, three B.A.'s in computer engineering, English literature and Sociology, all before the age of 20 and she can read 30,000 words per minute." Reid stared at his shocked friends before continuing. "So you see, she is smarter than I am."

"Well Reid, we can't wait to meet her." Morgan said out loud, while thinking _I wonder if she's like Reid…_

The day went by without incident. There were no cases today just hours and hours' worth of paperwork. Reid couldn't wait for the day to be over, he was just so excited to see Sarah again, he talked to her on the phone a lot but seeing her couldn't compare. While, Morgan and Prentiss also couldn't wait to see Reid's friend, they were just so curious.

Finally it was the end of the day. Morgan was sitting at his desk with Garcia, filling her in on Reid's friend and Prentiss was putting her last file in her outbox, even though she knew there would be new files tomorrow, when Reid's landline began to ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Spence, it's Sarah."

"Oh, hey, you on your way?"

"Actually I'm just getting in the elevator. I'll be up in a minute."

"Ok, see you." He hung up, smiling a huge smile, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Reid, man, I assume she almost here." Morgan observed.

"Ya, she's on her way up."

"Who's that?" Hotch asked, he was just leaving his office and walking down the steps.

"A friend of Reid's is in town and on her way up." Prentiss informed him.

"We're going to dinner. Oh, I forgot to ask, do any of you guys want to join us?"

"You sure Spence? Don't you want to catch up in private?" JJ asked, since she had overheard the conversation.

"No, we have the next two weeks to catch up plus, I'd like you guys to meet her."

"I'm in." Morgan said.

"Oh oh, me too! Garcia said, raising her hand.

"Ok, sounds good." Hotch agreed.

"Alright Spence, thanks." JJ agreed.

"Could be fun." Prentiss commented.

"Sorry, can't. I have a date." Rossi informed.

"Working on ex-wife number four, Rossi?" Morgan teased.

Their laughter was interrupted by the sound of the elevator door opening. Sarah was not what they had expected. She was tall maybe 5' 7 or 5' 8. She had long, wavy dark brown hair and a kind face, huge brown puppy dog eyes, and a smile playing around her beautiful pink lips. She was extremely slim, maybe even smaller then Reid. She was wearing a simple black suit and a pair of black high heels. In essence, she was gorgeous, and they all noticed.

Reid and Sarah walked toward each other and hugged for a few seconds.

"Hey Sar," Reid said as they pulled away. "It's great to see you again. I've really missed you."

"I've missed you too, Spence." She was looking directly in his eyes, "I'm glad I could come."

Reid turned to stand beside her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Guys this is Dr. Sarah Simmons. Sar, this is my team; Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, and David Rossi." Reid gestured to each of them as he introduced them and Sarah smiled and waved each time.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sarah said politely.

"I hope you don't mind if they join us for dinner, Sar?"

"Oh not at all Spence, I'm glad you could join us. Spence, can you show me where the bathroom is, please?"

"Sure it's just this way." With that Reid and Sarah headed down the hall to the bathroom. When they were gone Morgan spoke up.

"Wow! I did not see that coming."

"Oh, they would be such a cute couple!" Garcia cooed

"How does Reid know her?" Hotch asked, obviously in awe of Dr. Sarah Simmons.

"They went to Caltech together but she was a few years younger than Reid. Apparently she's another genius, actually smarter than Reid." Prentiss informed him. Just then Reid came back.

"Reid, man, she's hot." Morgan said with a smile.

"What! No… I… I-I never…ummm… thought of her that way before. Sh-she's my best friend." Reid was looking down blushing furiously.

JJ could see that Reid was feeling cornered so she decided to change the subject, "I thought I was the only person that calls you Spence." She feigned being hurt, which caused everyone to burst out laughing.

Sarah got back and stood beside Reid, who instinctively put his arm around her.

"Ok, then, should we go?" Reid asked.

**Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW cause Reviews=love love=newchapter newchapter=reviews… I guess u can see where this is going…**

They all got to the restaurant separately, except, Sarah drove Reid because he didn't have a car. They went to a small Italian restaurant called Amici's; it wasn't too far from the BAU. They all sat at a table and began to talk while they waited for a waiter.

"So Dr. Simmons…" Morgan began.

"Please call me Sarah."

"Ok Sarah, do you have a boyfriend?" Morgan smiled his million dollar smile.

"Not anymore." She got sad but smiled.

"I thought you were seeing Peter?" Reid interjected.

"I was but I broke up with him a few days before I drove here."

"Do you mind if I asked what happened?" Prentiss asked, she was genuinely curious.

"No, I don't mind. He cheated on me."

"What an ass." JJ said, "I'm so sorry."

"Sar, what happened after you threw Peter out?" Reid wanted to kick the guy's ass! Sarah was everything Reid always wanted and Peter just threw her away, like she was nothing!

"Well, I threw his stuff onto the sidewalk, told him if I ever saw him again he would be sorry and changed the locks." Sarah smiled, "I guess I need someone who can handle my work hours."

The waitress arrived to take their orders. JJ, Prentiss, Garcia and Morgan ordered beer, Hotch ordered Scotch and Reid ordered a diet coke.

"Do you have Rye?" Sarah asked.

"Yes." the waitress replied.

"I'll have that please." The waitress walked away.

"I've never heard of Rye before. What is it?" Garcia asked.

"It's whiskey. Actually, did you know; Canadian whisky is often referred to as "rye whisky", since historically much of the content was from rye. With no requirement for rye to be used to make whiskies with the legally-identical labels "Canadian Whisky", "Canadian Rye Whisky" or "Rye Whisky" in Canada, provided they "possess the aroma, taste and character generally attributed to Canadian whisky", in some cases the corn-to-rye ratio may be as high as 9:1. Most contemporary Canadian whiskies contain only a fraction of rye, with the exception of Alberta Premium which is one of the very few whiskies made from 100% rye mash." Sarah said in one long breath. The entire team burst out laughing; even Hotch couldn't stop the laugh that escaped his lips.

_Man she sounds just like Reid! _Morgan thought as he laughed.

"I'm sorry, did I say something?" Sarah asked extremely confused.

"No sweetie, it's just that you sound exactly like Reid." Garcia explained while giggling slightly.

The waitress returned with their drinks and began to take their orders.

When the waitress left, Hotch asked, "So Sarah, where are you from?"

"Well, I currently live in Washington but I was born in Toronto, Canada." She responded while taking a sip of her drink.

"Really? Are you still a Canadian citizen?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, but I'm also an American Citizen. I got it when I turned 18." She smiled, "I like it here, it's much warmer." She laughed slightly.

"What's it like in Canada?" Prentiss asked, "I've never been."

"Well, it's a good place to live if you don't mind the cold." Sarah sighed, "It's a mild winter if you only get a few feet of snow but you kinda get used to it over time."

"What do you do that causes you to work so many hours?" Morgan asked, good-heartedly.

"I work for the CIA," she took a sip of her drink and noticed everybody staring at her. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You work for the CIA?" Hotch asked, taken aback.

"Yes, I'm in the class one counter-terrorism unit, which means that we handle the most dangerous terrorists and terrorist cells in the country." Everyone was still staring at her and she was beginning to feel extremely uncomfortable, "It's a lot of work and very dangerous but it also feels good to know you helped save lives." She downed the rest of her drink as the food came.

"Thank you." She said to the waitress when she placed the food in front of her.

"Do you want another?" the waitress asked gesturing to the drink.

"No, thank you." Sarah responded. The waitress took the glass and left.

"Wow, sorry Sarah we just weren't expecting that." JJ stated.

"I understand, people do tend to look at my funny when I tell them I work for the CIA." She really was used to it; most people thought she was too young, too small or too innocent to work for the CIA and to be in the top team in the CIA at her age! "Spence has been trying to get me to quit since the day I joined."

"I just don't like the idea of you being in a dangerous situation like that every day." Reid attempted to defend.

"Whatever you say, mister FBI," Sarah joked and everyone laughed.

"Ooo, do you know Prince Williams phone number?" Garcia asked excitedly, "I didn't have enough time to get it when I was in the CIA database."

"Sorry, I don't but I can look into it, if you want?"

"YAY!" Garcia squealed, "If you can get me his number I will be your humble servant for the rest of my days, peaches!"

"Why the CIA?" Hotch asked.

"I've always wanted to help people and as I got older I realized that I wanted to work in America. I did my research and I narrowed it down to two agencies; the FBI and the CIA." Sarah continued, "I learned everything I possibly could on both agencies and I went to the CIA to arrange a meeting, just to learn something from an experienced agent. I got a meeting with agent Michael Hayden, who was forming his own unit at the time, and I was completely terrified but when I got there I immediately felt comfortable around him and the next day I got offered a position. They had to bend a few rules, concerning age since I was only 20 and training, so I could join. I started a month later." She finished explaining.

"So what do you exactly do, in your unit?" Prentiss asked.

"I do some undercover work, hacking enemy computers, monitoring terrorist groups, arresting the terrorists in those groups and conducting interviews to extract information."

They continued eating in silence for a quick moment, until Sarah's phone rang. She checked the caller ID, "It's work. I'm so very sorry but I have to take this." She practically jumped out of her chair and answered the phone as she walked away."

"Wow Reid man, she likes you." Morgan said, "didn't you notice the way she kept blushing when you looked at her or how she kept giving you 'the look'?"

"I think your imagining thing Morgan. Sar is my best friend and nothing more." He knew this was a complete lie but what was he going to tell them? 'I've been pathetically in love with her for sixteen years but I never told her'? Ya, that wouldn't sound stupid. Reid sighed internally, he wished they were right but he knew they weren't, because life wasn't a fairy tale. Women like her didn't go for men like him, at least not in the way he wanted.

There have been very few instances in which Sarah have been outwardly scared but her friend's tone, when she picked up the phone, visibly made her skin crawl. It was the tone he usual reserved for telling family and friends that an agent has died or that a terrorist attack is pending. It was like… foreshadowing, the news was just as bad as the tone.

"Simmons," Sarah said as she picked up the phone.

"Sarah," she recognized the voice of her partner, James Casey as soon as she heard it. What made it worse was the only time he ever called her by her first name was when someone was injured or dead.

"Casey, what's wrong?" The next few words almost made her fall over, she felt completely sick.

"Eric Degannes escaped." She couldn't think, it was almost like her brain froze. The only thought that seemed to be surviving in that frozen wasteland was: Oh my God, NO!

That creep, Eric Degannes, was the head of a home-grown terror cell, called 'AA' for 'Americans for Allah', and it had been Sarah's job to infiltrate it. She became friendly with Eric's second-in-command, and eventually was able to pass herself off as a bomb's specialist. She became a member of the group but what had been unbeknownst to them was that Sarah had arrested one of the members a few years earlier and he had recognized her right away. He told everyone who she really was, so, he tortured her, in many extremely painful ways, for four days until her team found her. When they did he had given up without a fight, and as took him away in hand cuffs he smiled at her as she was loaded into the ambulance and rushed to the hospital. That was almost two years ago and now, when she was finally starting to feel safe again, he was back and she was in trouble.

She hated not being able to tell Spence about any of this, because he could have probably helped her cope. It was unfair. He had told her all about Tobias Henkle and the drugs but she couldn't tell him about Eric because it was a matter of National Security and he didn't have high enough security clearance.

"What should I… umm… do?" She stuttered.

"Sarah, you need to come here. We can protect you." He was really scared for her; he loved her like a little sister. He's wanted to kill this guy ever since he hurt Sarah the first time and now hearing the fear in her voice made him want revenge even more.

"Do you think he'll come after me?"

"Sarah, he left a note… addressed to you."

"What-what did, did it say?" Sarah asked.

"Agent Simons,

Your death waits around every corner so do not try to run. I will find you and when I do you will be sorry you ever crossed me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews/favourites/storyalerts! I'm so happy! Enjoy! I forgot to do this in the first chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal minds, its parent or affiliates**

Sarah knew she was going to get emotional so she went outside to continue the call.

Reid had been watching Sarah with concern, she didn't look okay. He watched her as she walked out the door, obviously distressed.

"I wonder if she's alright…" Reid thought out loud.

"I'm sure she's alright Reid, you just need to relax." Prentiss said.

"I guess you're right." Reid said hesitantly as he turned back to his food and continued eating.

Meanwhile, Sarah was sitting on a bench outside, the phone still on her ear, listening to her partner explain how Eric Degannes escaped.

He had obviously had help. Someone had hacked the prison's computers and opened his cell door. They also tricked the guards by putting the security footage on replay so nothing looked out of place. Three people died. They were guards he had accidently ran into in the hall, all at different times. He had shot them with their own guns before they even knew what was happening. Now, he was armed and dangerous. Even better.

"You have to come here. It's the only way you'll be safe." She could hear the concern in his voice.

She cleared her throat, "Do you think he'll come after my friend?" To be honest, she wanted to run right to her team and let them protect her but she cared for Spencer more then she did herself.

"Honestly? I have no idea." She was starting to panic on the inside, "But my main priority is you so please come here as soon as possible." She knew he was begging but she wasn't going to abandon Spence like that, he was the closest thing to family she had growing up.

"You know I can't do that, Casey." He knew she would never abandon someone, "Spencer is my best friend and I'm not going to let anyone harm him in any way!" She was angry with Casey for even thinking of such a thing but it calmed her to know that he was only looking out for her best interests.

"Somehow I knew you'd say that." 'I really wish you hadn't though,' he thought. "Since you shut my idea down, what's yours?" He asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm going to enjoy the rest of my vacation," She was feeling rather, unexplainably, calm. "I'm not going to run from him anymore!" She knew what Casey would say even before he said it.

"Are you INSANE!" She could tell Casey thought she was being irrational and she knew she was but it felt… right, "Do you really think I'm going to let you kill yourself? You're not by yourself anymore! Please, just… just let us help you." He was begging her.

She knew she wasn't alone anymore but it was hard to except that. She had been alone all her life, jumping from foster home to foster home, never having any friends because she was the creepy smart girl. Every foster parent she ever had was cruel and abusive so, she had to take care of herself. When she turned 10 she left to go to Caltech, on a full fledge academic scholarship, and met Spencer there. That was the day her life changed for the better. He was the only friend she had ever had and she loved him. That's the reason she didn't want to run, not because she felt like she had to take care of herself, it was because she wasn't going to abandon her best friend. She also didn't want Degannes going after her team. Spence and her team were everything she ever had and she wasn't going to put them in any danger.

"I understand that but… I won't allow anybody to be put in any danger because of me." She sighed, "I'm sorry but I just can't. Goodbye, James." She hung up the phone.

Sarah just sat there and let the tears freely flow. She was scared, so very, very scared. She didn't want to be this scared, this… pitiful. Her phone kept ringing and ringing but she just sat there crying for what seemed like an eternity.

"I think I'm going to go check on Sar. She's been out there for twenty minutes." Reid stood up and headed out the door.

"You were right Morgan," JJ began as Morgan gave her a quizzical look. "He really does like her."

Reid had just walked out the door but he didn't see her, "Sar?" he called lightly.

When he didn't get a response he got confused. Where was she? He heard a faint sound to his left; it was like a stifled sob, so he followed it. When he got to the source of the sound he was concerned. 'Why is she crying?' he thought as he flew to her and kneeled down in front of her. She didn't seem to notice him because her head was so low; it was almost resting on her lap.

"Sar, what's wrong?" Sarah nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't even heard Reid approach let alone kneel down in front of her.

She wiped a stray tear that had made its way to her cheek. "Nothing I'm fine." She replied with an edge to her voice, that surprised Reid, but she quickly regained her composure, "Sorry... how long have I been out here?" She was staring into his eyes. There were so many things in those eyes; happiness, concern, caring, love, wisdom, friendship. She knew she could stare into those beautiful eyes forever.

"A little over twenty minutes," She was still staring into those eyes. "Sar, seriously, what's wrong?" He stood up, breaking her gaze, and went to sit beside her.

"I must look terrible." She laughed a sad, forced laugh, in an effort to avoid that question. She stood up and looked at Reid. "Sorry, I took so long, you can go inside. I'll be there in a minute."

"Sarah!" Reid had never yelled at her like that before, and it seriously scared her, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she shouted back, "I'm just tired... I haven't really slept in the past few days. Work is tiring, you know."

He didn't believe her but he knew better then to press her. Pressing her just made Sarah shut down even faster. She also knew that he didn't believe her but at least he wasn't pressing it.

"Do you want to go home?" Reid asked, looking up at her slim form.

"Umm… no, let's just… umm… let's just continue our evening." She sighed, "I'm just gonna go freshen up in the restroom, you can go inside."

"Alright, are you sure?" Reid asked, innocently.

"Ya," She smiled warmly. "I am."

They walked in through the door together and she broke off to go to the washroom. While in the washroom she let a few more tears slide before washing her face. The warm water felt so refreshing against her skin. She felt so relieved for a moment, a brief, fleeting moment but all moments must come to an end so reality can find its way back into your heart and into your head. She looked at herself in the mirror, 'Wow, I look like crap' she thought 'but maybe they won't notice'. She knew the odds of them not noticing were like zero but she had to try.

"Everything okay Reid?" Morgan asked when he noticed the thoughtful look on Reid's face.

"Ummm… what? Sorry I was just thinking."

"Is everything okay?"

"I uh… I really don't know."

"Was she okay when you went to check on her?" Hotch asked.

"She was crying but I don't know which bothered me more; that she was crying or that she wouldn't tell me why." Reid voiced, "Maybe it had something to do with work…" No one knew what to say.

When Sarah came back out she sat down, and everyone looked at her. It was obvious that she had been crying but no one wanted to say anything, so the awkward moment just kept getting longer. Everyone just continued eating in silence.

"I wanna go dancing." Garcia suddenly announced.

"You sure baby girl?" Morgan asked playfully.

"Only if you come with me my dark chocolate God," Sarah gave them a confused look.

Reid whispered to her, "I'll explain later."

She whispered back, "Thanks."

"Okay, well apparently we're going dancing. Who's in?" Morgan asked.

"You wanna go?" Reid whispered to Sarah.

"Not really but you should go." She whispered back.

"I don't want to go without you."

"No, I have some things I need to do anyway. You should go, I'll see you later."

"Alright."

"I can't I have some things to do." Sarah responded to everyone.

"Awww, come on peaches, it'll be fun." Garcia fussed.

"Sorry."

"I'm in." Everyone else said.

The waitress came. "Can I have the cheque, please," Sarah addressed the waitress then the table of FBI agents. "It's on me."

"Oh, you really don't have to do that." JJ said.

"No, but I want to." The cheque came, it was for $140. Sarah pulled out a hundred and a fifty and left them there. Everyone said a huge thank you.

"Should we go?" Prentiss asked. With that, everyone piled out of the restaurant in their respective cars, Reid went with JJ.

Sarah sat in her car until they had all left the parking lot and she then headed to Reid's apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait! I would like to ask now for reviews! I am not desperate (at least I don't think so) I'm just a starving artist :D well... maybe I'm not starving but still!**

_**These are Sarah's thoughts**_

_These are Reid's thoughts_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Criminal Minds****.**

"Damn it!" Casey yelled in frustration after another failed attempt at calling rest of the team was staring at him, they were all sitting in the board room.

This team consisted of Michael Hayden, the Unit Chief who had lost too much already; James Casey, the mid-thirties field agent, who, try as he might, couldn't save everyone; Cynthia Powell, the early thirties field agent who wasn't afraid to speak her mind; Sam Young, the late thirties field agent, who protected his friends and family no matter what; and Dr. Sarah Simmons, the super genius field agent, who was in big trouble.

"Still nothing?" Michael Hayden asked, from where he was sitting at the table. No one ever sat at the head of the long rectangular table because Michael wanted everyone to feel equal.

"She's ignoring my calls!" He was yelling in exasperation.

"You should stop calling."

"But..."

"He's right Casey." Cynthia cut in, "If she hasn't pick up yet, she isn't going to."

"So you just want to sit here and do nothing?"

"I have to agree with Casey on this one." Sam agreed, "What else is there to do?"

"Does anyone know where she went?" Michael asked internally cursing himself for not asking.

"She told me she was staying with a friend, he is some sort of genius too." James began, "ummm... Spencer something... Reid! Spencer Reid!" James said.

Michael closed his eyes and sighed, "Powell," Cynthia looked at him expectantly. "Go get one of the techs to trace her cell and let me know when you have a location. Young, get some info on this 'Spencer Reid' just in case we need him to help us find her." Cynthia and Sam left the room.

"So we're going to go to her?" Casey asked.

"Whether she wants us to or not." Michael said.

Sarah really didn't have anything to do but she didn't really feel like dancing or going to a club. She just drove to Reid's apartment building. '_**Maybe I'll just listen to some music, that'll help me relax**_', she got in the elevator. She was glad Reid had given her a key when he moved a few years ago, but then again they always exchanged keys, just in case.

She walked up to the black door numbered 306, with gold curvy numbers. She turned the key in the hole and walked into the apartment. She couldn't help but laugh, '_**Everything's exactly the same**__',_ she threw her bags on the black couch. There were piles of books in every corner, they were in front of and behind the tiny TV, and they were stacked under every table and every chair, all because there were too many books and too few bookshelves. The only thing that had changed was now there were more books! Reid was freakishly organized, with every book spine pointing outward and every pile was organized by the first letter of the author's last name, while Sarah was more of a... free spirit. She thought about reading but quickly changed her mind, she needed music.

She pulled out her iPod and placed it in the dock she bought Spence last Christmas, which he never used. She put on shuffle and sat down waiting for the first song to take her away.

Morgan and Garcia were doing some R rated dancing on the dance floor, Prentiss was flirting with some random guy at the bar, and Reid was talking to JJ and Hotch, who had actually taken his tie off!

"Sarah seams really nice Reid." JJ said encouragingly.

"She really is," he smiled brightly, glad his team liked Sarah.

"So, why haven't you asked her out yet?" JJ asked Reid causing him to turn a deep shade of red and Hotch to raise an eyebrow.

"She's j-just a friend." Reid attempted, while finding his drink extremely interesting.

"I see the way you look at her Spence, it's kind of obvious." JJ said, knowingly, "I've also seen the way she looks at you and it's the same."

'_JJ can't possibly be right, can she? I mean Sarah is just so kind and SO beautiful, that she couldn't possibly go for me, but JJ hasn't been wrong before'_

Just as Reid was going to make an attempt at a smooth response, Morgan and Garcia came back to the table, sweating slightly.

"Wow, you guys look tired," Reid said instead of the not so smooth response he was thinking of.

"Well, boy genius, my dark chocolate Adonis can really dance." Garcia joked as she sat down.

Morgan laughed, "Thanks baby girl."

They continued to enjoy the evening.

Sam walked into the room and sat down with a file.

"Spencer Reid is a genius from Las Vegas. He works, get this, in the FBI! He's a profiler in the BAU under a unit Chief named Aaron Hotchner. From the file I'd assume they met at Caltech, he was 12, she was 10."

"We have a location!" Cynthia cried as she burst into the board room. "She's in Virginia."

"Ok, everyone grab a bag and let's go," Michael began happy at the prospect of finally being able to do something, "We'll use the CIA jet." Everyone piled out of the room to get their bags.

Reid slowly walked out of the elevator and he could hear music blasting out of his apartment. He didn't recognize the song at first but when he did he couldn't help but chuckle slightly. The song was 'In my Life' by the Beatles. He could hear Sarah singing along through the door. Just before he opened the door he stood outside for a moment just listening to her sing the words of her favourite song. He loved it when she sang but would never sing in front of him.

He opened his eyes and walked through the door. She had her back to the door but when she heard it open she spun around quickly and stopped singing.

"Hey, how was your evening?"

"It was a lot of fun actually." Reid said while he took off his beige over-the-shoulder bag,

"What did you do?" She sat down and he went to sit beside her.

"Oh you know, this and that." Sarah was a horrible liar.

Reid sighed, "You just came back to the apartment didn't you?"

"Am I that obvious?" Sarah asked as she stood up and went to get a drink of water from the fridge.

"Frankly? Yes." Reid looked at her, ""What was up with you earlier?" Reid asked moving on.

"Nothing." she took a sip from the water bottle she had found and put it on the kitchen table.

"Stop lying and just tell me!"

"It's not important!" Sarah said, she didn't mean to get angry.

"Why can't you just tell me! Is it work related?"

"It doesn't matter..." Sarah said.

"Just tell me!" Reid and Sarah were starting to get angry.

"WHY?" Sarah was full out yelling now.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW!" so was Reid.

"WHY DO YOU CARE?" Sarah asked, she was fuming.

"BECAUSE!" Reid yelled.

"BECAUSE WHY?" she shouted, "WHY THE HELL DO YOU CARE!"

"BECAUSE I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OKAY!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" Once he realized what he said, he covered his mouth with his hand and turned bright red.

_Oh no! I just told her I loved her! What if she doesn't love me back? What am I thinking? She would never love me… I may have just lost a friend for life! I can't lose her… I just can't!_ Reid watched Sarah sit down in shock. _What did I just do?_

_**Did he just say what I thought he did? That's not possible; I must have heard him wrong. He can't possibly love me, can he? He deserves so much better.**_ She sat down and stared at her hands.

Reid sat down beside her, "Sarah…" he began.

Sarah cut him off, "I love you too." it was barely above a whisper and she was still staring at her hands.

_Wait, what did she just say?___

"You do?" Reid asked, he was still apprehensive.

"I always have. Ever since I met you." Sarah looked up and smiled, "I had a little bit of a crush on you."

_Oh, here goes nothing…_

Reid leaned forward and kissed her, a deep passionate kiss. Sarah was shocked at first but she leaned into the kiss as it got deeper. Reid fell backward and lied down on the couch with Sarah on top of him. They both stopped to take a breath and looked in each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Reid stated matter-of-factly.

"I'm just glad you did." Sarah smiled looking down at him, "Now be quiet."

She pressed her lips gently but firmly against his. They pulled away for another breath and Sarah rested her head against Reid's chest, she snuggled in closer and fell asleep in that position shortly afterwards. Reid didn't want to disturb her, she was obviously exhausted, and he was also so comfortable, so he fell asleep with his arm around her.

Reid awoke the next morning because of the sunlight shining through the windows and hitting his eyes. He looked down and saw Sarah still sleeping on his chest. He looked around and saw that the clock said 8:27, he was late! He really didn't want to disturb Sarah, she looked so peaceful sleeping like that but he had to.

"Sarah…" he nudged her slightly but all she did was re-adjust, making him laugh slightly. He nudged her again and she opened her eyes slightly.

"Hmmm…" Sarah murmured.

"Sar, it's 8:30, I'm late for work. Come on Sarah." She slowly got up and looked at him.

"What?" Sarah looked at him, "Oh my God, you're late for work!" Sarah was slow to pick things up when she wasn't fully awake yet.

She scrambled off of him, "I am so sorry."

"Sar, it's not your fault." Reid ran into his room and quickly changed his clothes, "We both fell asleep." He shouted through the door.

Sarah was just remembering what happened last night and smiled brightly. She finally had what she wanted most… Spencer! He walked out of his room a minute later and she kissed him as he put on his new tie. He let go mid-knot and wrapped his arms around her waist, while hers were around his neck.

They pulled away and she straightened his tie.

"Okay your all set," Sarah smiled and walked over to her purse. "Here take these." She tossed him her car keys.

"You sure?" Reid asked, fumbling to catch the keys. He was wondering what she would do without her car.

"Ya, you're late, go!" She smiled as he grabbed his bag and ran out the door.

She looked down and decided to change the day old outfit she was wearing. She took a shower and then she rummaged through her bag and finally decided on her worn-out jeans, a light green tank top and her white runners, it was summer after all.

She grabbed her bag, looking inside to make sure she had her badge and gun, and she walked out the door.

**Well, what do you think? I'm so darn curious! Let me know, so I can figure out where to go from here... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Heyy! You know what I just realized? I am a starving artist… for reviews! Ha ha? Okay then… Well anyway let me just say this to anyone who reads this:**

**This is my wish for you: Comfort on difficult days, smiles when sadness intrudes, rainbows to follow the clouds, laughter to kiss your lips, sunsets to warm your heart, hugs when spirits sag, beauty for your eyes to see, friendships to brighten your being, faith so that you can believe, confidence for when you doubt, courage to know yourself, patience to accept the truth, Love to complete your life.**

**P.S. There are MILD spoilers for Doctor Who episode 'The Waters of Mars' and a quick mention of 'Journey's End' in here but u don't need to watch the show to understand.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**

"What do you mean we can't have a jet?" This was not what Michael was expecting when he went to his section chief. He was just planning on informing him, and then after getting his approval, he was going to walk into the jet with his team and go protect their youngest. What he didn't understand is why he said no.

"I mean there are none available at the moment. You're going to have to wait." Section chief Mark Taylor was having a bad day. First, his brightest agent is in trouble; second, his wife just sent him the divorce papers; third, he had a horrible headache; and finally, he was just plain exhausted. Now to the end of that list he had the pleasure of adding 'pissed off unit chief'. Oh, could this day get any worse?

"How long?"

"6 hours, if you're lucky."

"Come on Mark, the CIA has at least half a dozen private jets and you're saying they're all taken?" Michael couldn't believe this. Every minute they spent here was another minute closer to Eric Degannes finding Sarah. "We can't wait. Every minute we sit here is another minute that jackass Eric Degannes has to find Sarah! Please…"

Mark Taylor had never, in all his years working with Michael, heard him beg. He looked to the mahogany walls, in his small, dimly lit office, as if they held the answer. He scanned all his awards and diplomas hanging on those walls, but alas they held neither answers nor suggestions.

He sighed loudly, "I'll see what I can do but I make no promises."

"Thank you." Mark said as he left the office. He was quickly surrounded by his agents. They could see that he was not too happy and they were concerned.

"Hayden? What's wrong?" Powell asked.

"There are no available jets." He stated simply, he wasn't a man who liked to beat around the bush; he also believed that his team deserved the truth.

"What so you mean there are no jets available?" Casey asked in blatant frustration, "There has to be!"

"There's nothing I can do about it. Taylor said he'd do what he could but he still wasn't sure." He audibly sighed.

"So now what? We just sit around and do nothing?" Casey was pissed and everyone knew it.

"Unless you have a better idea." Hayden turned to Casey. He received no response from anyone.

Reid arrived at work an hour late. He walked through security, flashing his badge and went up the elevator. The first thing he did was drop his bag on his desk and go get coffee. Break room coffee was not his favourite but he needed something to get himself through the day. He took his coffee, that he filled with copious amounts of sugar, to his desk and began his work. Prentiss looked up and nodded a 'good morning' to him before she continued her work. Morgan walked into the bullpen a few minutes after Reid had begun his work.

"Hey pretty boy, late night?" Morgan asked with a cheeky grin as he sat down.

"It was nothing like that Morgan. My alarm didn't go off this morning." He wasn't ready to tell anyone anything about what actually happened with Sarah last night, because he didn't even know where this thing was going yet also, he didn't want to jinx it. But he was ecstatic, more than ecstatic, he was in heaven.

"We've got a case." JJ said as she walked down the steps from Hotch's office.

"So much for an easy day…" Morgan commented as he got up and followed everyone into the conference room.

Sarah really didn't have anything special to do and she had already seen all of Virginia's sites, so she decided to go for a walk and maybe find something to eat. She was just walking down some random street when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and it said she had a text message from an unknown number. That was confusing; she didn't know anyone with a blocked number.

She flipped her phone open and read the text message. It said 'Hello Agent, you look very nice today. I was just wondering if you ever think of me… I'm just so happy to finally be getting my revenge, I've waited so long. I hope you have a nice day because it's one of your last. All my love, Eric. P.S. I hope you enjoy my little gifts.' She blanched, he could see her! Eric Degannes could see her. She looked around trying to get a look at him but to no avail. What did he mean by gifts? She hadn't gotten any gifts from him or from anyone.

She didn't want any more messages and she didn't know if he could track her so she shut her phone off and shoved it in her purse. She looked around and headed into the first clothing store she saw. Damn… she was so damn scared.

The BAU team sat around the conference room in silence, listening to JJ present the case. "The three victims Samantha Sparrow, Sidney Sidle and Sandy Scotia were women between the ages of 25 and 30. They were killed one week apart." Three pictures of beautiful, smiling women appeared on the screen, "All had long brown hair and brown eyes. They were abducted from their homes, tortured for four days and had their throats slashed but not before they had messages carved into their stomachs." Images of the three slaughtered women appeared on the screen, "The first one said 'all my love', the second 'from' and the third 'E.D.' so far Virginia PD has no leads."

"Were the victims dead when the messages were carved in?" Morgan asked.

"No it was done ante mortem."

"Did the coroner find any drugs in their systems?" Reid asked.

"No, but it could have evaporated after four days." JJ continued with her briefing, "The victims were all upstanding members of society, no boyfriends, very smart; 2 Harvard graduates and 1 Yale, no family, and all were middle class." Three images of bodies in dumpsters popped up, "they were all found in dumpsters not far from their homes. There were no signs of sexual abuse,"

"Well he's obviously a sadist but no sexual abuse?" Morgan interjected.

"Maybe he's homosexual?" Prentiss suggested.

"Or he could simply be impotent and trying to hide it." Rossi added, looking up from his file.

"His dump sites show that he thinks of women as garbage and disposable. He could have been abused by his mother as a child." Hotch suggested.

"Did the women have anything in common besides their appearance, intelligence and the fact that their first and last names begin with S?" Reid asked.

"The only things the women had in common was their appearance, intelligence and the fact that their first and last names begin with S. They didn't know any of the same people, go to the same stores, have the same doctor or anything. Garcia's digging further but it isn't promising." JJ informed.

"Rossi, you and Reid head over the police department, Morgan you and Prentiss head to the last dumpsite, JJ and I will go interview the last victim's family." Hotch ordered as everyone got up and went to perform their designated jobs.

Sarah lost her appetite after that so she pretty much spent the rest of day in the library, reading dozens of books. She went back to Reid's apartment at about 5pm and waited for him to get home.

Sarah was watching Doctor Who when Reid rolled in at about 7:30. He walked in, put his bag on the chair by the door and came to sit beside her. "Which episode is this?"

"The Waters of Mars. This episode made me really sad first time around." Sarah commented as Adelaide Brooke said 'Who decides how important they are! I don't care who you are, the Time Lord victorious is wrong!', "This part is the saddest." Sarah commented as Ood Sigma appeared and the Doctor asked him 'I've gone too far. Is this it? My death? Is it time?" then the Ood disappears.

"Did you know most people thought David Tennant was the best Doctor? In 2006 there was a poll of Doctor Who fans and 41% said the Tenth Doctor was the best." Reid commented.

"Ya I did. He was SO hot… I loved the tenth Doctor too. His personality was amazing. I think my favorite episode was 'Journey's End' except for the ending; that was just plain depressing."

"Oh! So that's the type of man you like, eh?" Reid asked flirting. "Well sorry, I'm not David Tennant." He said jokingly.

"Oh, I don't know… you have a Doctor-ish quality about you…" She replied kissing him passionately.

"Well… thank you…" he said pulling away, "You hungry? I know it's late but do you want to go for dinner or something?"

"Starved actually! Maybe you can tell me more about your new case on the way?" Sarah asked smiling manically.

"How did you know we had a new case?"

"You come in at 7:30 looking absolutely exhausted, and you wonder how I know?"

"Alright wiseguy, let's go." Reid said as he grabbed Sarah's keys and opened the door for her.

They went to a Swiss Chalet. Nothing too difficult, it was open 24 hours so they just walked in and ate. It was pretty good too.

"So tell me about the case." Sarah coerced.

"Well there are 3 victims so far, Samantha Sparrow, Sidney Sidle and Sandy Scotia."

"All S.S." Sarah thought out loud but didn't say the end of that thought, which was 'just like me…'

"They all had long brown hair and brown eyes… they were all taken from there homes in the night… they were held and tortured for 4 days… they eventually had their throats slashed… no signs of sexual assault… and they all had a different message carved into their bodies…"

This was starting to freak Sarah out but she remained calm, "What… what were the messages?"

"The first one said, 'all my love', the second said 'from' and the third said 'E.D.'" Reid was going to continue but the look that crossed his friends face, scared the crap out of him. She paled suddenly and dropped her fork, so it made a loud 'bang' on the plate.

_**This is what he meant by gifts.**_ Sarah felt like she couldn't breathe, she closed her eyes. _**I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry! But… they died for me… It's all my fault! Oh my God… Breath Sarah, just breath…**_

"Sarah!" Reid said for what seemed like the thirtieth time. He had come to the side of her chair and kneeled down. "Sarah, what's wrong?" If it were anyone else Reid would have assumed that it was just the horror of the job getting to them but Reid knew that Sarah saw just as much, if not more, blood and gore than he did. This was different.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" she couldn't hold back the tears anymore, so she cried while repeating that phrase over and over again.

**Well! What did u think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Horrible? Let me know! I had my first exam today! It was a chemistry and bio exam packed into one packet. I finished an hour early but they wouldn't let me leave so after about 30 minutes I began to bang my head against the table. Needless to say that got their attention.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! How is everyone? I hope ur all good! Been obsessing about Doctor Who recently! I'm in love with David Tennant (if you don't know who that is, shame on you) the most handsome man EVER! **

_Reid's thoughts_

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, feel free to cry about it! I did…**

"Sarah, you're starting to scare me. Please tell me what's wrong!" It was no use; she just kept crying, and repeating that phrase over and over again. The waitress came over and asked if they needed any help but Reid told her they were fine and to leave them alone.

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "Please Sarah…" Reid tried. She stopped abruptly, just sitting there shaking.

"Sorry Spence… I just lost it for a minute. I'm okay now." Reid slowly let go and stood beside her.

"What the hell was that!" Reid wasn't one to swear so when he did, it really meant something.

"I… I… can't tell you… sorry…" She said quietly.

"Come one Sarah! If you know something, I need to know because a) I care about you and b) this is my case."

"I can't, it's classified. I'm sorry…" I'm sorry felt like the only thing she could say.

"But you do know something?"

"I wish I didn't! I wish I never did…" Just then it all clicked in his head, he hadn't realized till that moment how much those women resembled Sarah! It had been staring him right in the face the entire time and he hadn't even noticed… some genius he was!

"Sarah, those women, they're a lot like you… the initials… the hair… the eyes… they were all really smart… but there's more isn't there? The messages! What do they mean?"

"They're for me… but that's all I can tell you… you haven't been read in… your security clearance isn't high enough…" She just wanted to tell him, she really did but she knew she couldn't and it was killing her.

"Do you know who's killing these women?"

"Yes…"

Reid could hear the fear and pain in Sarah's voice, and it hurt him. He never ever wanted her to be in any pain. _Why would Sarah be scared of this guy? She hunts down some of the scariest people on the planet and she's afraid of our unsub? There has got to be a reason… come on genius, think! Well, he seems to be choosing victims that are very similar to Sarah… they have the same initials… the same hair and eye colour… and he tortures them. He tortures them for four days, slashes their throats and dumps them… his pattern hasn't faltered and… Sarah's in trouble! He's after her! All these things they were meant for her... Why is she so scared though? Much as I hate it, she probably gets death threats all the time… so why is this guy so important…? HE TORTURES THEM! But that means…_

"Sarah…" She was staring at her hands resting in her lap, "Sarah look at me." She slowly turned her head to look at Reid, who was still kneeling beside her. "Sarah, this guy tortures his victims before he kills them… he tortures them brutally for four days, in the most extremely painful ways imaginable… did he do that to you?"

_She couldn't believe that her cover had been blown… she was now shackled to the walls of a dirty, freezing basement somewhere because the CIA's information wasn't recent enough for them to know that a criminal, she had put away, worked here! Her head was killing her, from where they had hit her over the head, and the basement floor was not very comfortable. _

_They had left her alone for an hour now, though she had no idea what they were going to do to her, she assumed it wasn't good. She looked up to the top of the stairs when the wooden door creaked open slowly, revealing a man of about thirty years of age and another, younger man following him like a dog. The leader was a tall, thin man but looked to be rather physically strong and had short blonde hair. None of that was what caught her attention though, it was his eyes. They were an intense, piercing blue and were full of anger and cruelty. Hard as she tried, she could find not even a trace of mercy or sympathy, just hatred… now she was scared. The other man just kept following him like he was terrified, and he was carrying a small case._

_She recognized the leader the moment she layed eyes on him, it was the leader of AA, Eric Degannes._

"_Hello agent Simmons." Eric addressed as he reached the bottom of the stairs, still being followed. "See I know who you are! The man you arrested a few years ago, Jeremy Handler, he told me who you are." She wasn't going to even try talking to this guy. "Oh, you don't want to talk to me, eh? Well, don't worry… you'll be talking soon, screaming even…" A wild look paced through his eyes as well a grin of pure evil. She stayed silent, and even thought she felt it, she didn't show one ounce of fear. The man behind him pulled a video camera out of the small bag, "Oh, I hope you don't mind if we record this, everyone needs some good home movies..."_

_He turned around and walked away but was back in a few seconds but now, clutched in his right hand, he was holding a knife. "Now… let's hear you scream!" He ran forward and plunged the knife straight into her shoulder, she gasped slightly but nothing more. He wanted more of a reaction so he started slowly twisting the knife in the wound. Sarah could feel the warm liquid slowly creeping down her shoulder but, she remained silent._

"_Aww… come on, just a little scream? Pretty please?" He pulled the knife out, "You want to talk to me now?" She felt tears welling up in her eyes but she didn't let a single one fall. "Alright, love, it's more fun this way anyway…" _

_He took the knife and plunged it into her thigh; he didn't even wait before he began twisting. The blood once again began to leak from the wound. It hurt so much but her resolve was strong, he wouldn't break her. She had missed two check-ins by now, so she was sure her team knew something was up and the mission had probably been compromised and they were probably going to come charging in through that door any second now, all she had to do was hold on till they got here. She just hoped they got here soon…_

Reid watched Sarah as her eyes glazed over. He knew she was having a flashback since he had had many himself, especially after Tobias. He could remember every detail; every sight, smell, sound, everything. It was like a film constantly being replayed in his head, and he knew it was the same for Sarah. Sometimes their eidetic memory was a gift but it was mostly a curse. The flashback was the only response he needed to confirm his suspicions.

She blinked as her eyes came back into focus, finally seeing what was in front of her. She ran a hand along her thigh where she had been stabbed. She still had a small scar there, just another reminder of the pain she had been through.

"Sarah… I'm so sorry." Reid said as he stood up and pulled her into a big hug. She quickly accepted the hug and held him as the tears began to freely flow. Reid was going to ask her why she never told him but he knew it was because she was following orders and her orders were to keep it silent. I didn't matter though; she had helped him through his ordeal with Tobias. She had taken a month off and stayed with him, she held him when he had nightmares and flashbacks, she took him to meetings for his addiction and she gave him a shoulder to cry on. Even with all of that it was still extremely hard for him to get over it, he could only imagine how hard it had been for her.

He held her close until the tears stopped.

"Mark said the jet will be here in about four and a half hours." Hayden exclaimed as he entered the conference room where his team was gathered. They all looked up at him in surprise. It was just past midnight but they had all refused to leave.

Young was sitting behind his laptop, a look of frustration on his face, "Her phone's been turned off. I've been trying to turn it back on but so far no dice but I was able to access all incoming and outgoing calls and messages. She received a text from a blocked number before she turned her phone off. Since this text came in a few seconds before she turned it off, anyone want to guess who it was from?"

Casey slammed his fist down on the table in absolute frustration, "He's taunting her and there's nothing we can do about it."

Right now Michael would have usually told Casey to keep his temper in check but he couldn't really blame him. He was just expressing what they were all feeling.

"Wait! Why don't we just call this Spencer guy? She is staying with him right?" Powell suddenly asked.

"Brilliant Powell! Young, what's his number?" Hayden asked excitedly.

"It's 3am in Virginia so they're probably at home. His home number is (703) 921 – 5863." Sam read from the file he had in front of him.

Hayden punched the number into the phone in the centre of the table, it began to ring.

Spencer pulled out his wallet and left three twenties on the table, he didn't bother waiting for the bill, and they left. Sarah was shaking slightly; she had remained completely silent since the flashback. Reid led her to the car and opened her door. She sat down in the front seat, eyes staring straight ahead. Reid got in the front seat and started the car; they drove to the apartment in silence, Sarah's gaze never faltered.

He led her up the stairs to his apartment door, opened it and they both sat on the couch. "Sarah…" Reid began but she cut him off.

"It's late, you have work tomorrow. You should go to bed. I'm tired too so bed is a good idea." He looked at the clock, it was midnight.

"Sarah please…" he knew she wasn't going to say anymore tonight so he changed his tactic, "Will you come to the BAU office with me tomorrow? Maybe you could explain some of this to my team?"

"Umm… I can't them much Spence. They haven't been read-in and neither have you." She looked at him, pleading him to drop it.

"We'll get read-in. What was the mission called?"

"Operation: Caravan… you'll never get read in though. Your security clearance isn't high enough…"

"I don't care." He could feel her discomfort and fear, "Don't worry we'll get this guy."

"I wish I could believe you…" she whispered. Reid had to strain his ear to hear it. "Good night." She said louder, with a forced smile.

"Good night. You take my bed." He ordered.

"I can't do that. Where will you sleep?"

"On the couch. You need it more than I do." She looked exhausted and tomorrow was going to be difficult so she deserved a good sleep.

"Spence I…"

"Just take it."

"Thanks…" She stood up and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as the door closed completely, she leaned against it and slid down to the floor. She started to cry, very softly, as not to disturb Spence. She pulled herself off the floor and went to lie in his bed, she didn't bother getting changed. It was 2am when she finally fell asleep.

Reid lied awake for hours. He didn't know what to think. His best friend was in trouble and he couldn't help her, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying.

He was still awake when, the one phone he had in the apartment, began to ring. It wasn't too loud, but he didn't want it to disturb Sarah, so he picked up the portable phone. He didn't recognize the number and besides, it was 3am! Who calls a person at 3am? Reid decided not to answer it so he just pushed the end call button, which effectively silenced the ringer. He drifted off to sleep shortly afterwards.

_He had smiled at her resilience, in a mocking sort of way, as he pulled the knife out of her thigh. "Huh… they're usually screaming or at least begging for mercy by now…" Eric commented as he stared at the knife, "you're a strong one."_

_He went to a table in the corner of the room and placed the knife on it, and picked up a hammer. He showed her the hammer, "One of my favourites…" he spun the hammer around in his hand a few times, "Tell me what you know!" He yelled at her. She just stared at him with rage and stayed silent. "You did this to yourself."_

_He slowly walked forward and squatted down beside her. He raised the hammer and brought it down on her knee. He kept lifting it over and other again. She counted three times in total… he smashed he knee three times, smiling the whole time._

She screamed in the night. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She pulled her knees to her chest and began to cry into them. Reid came in a few seconds later, turning the lights on. He came and sat beside her and put his arms around her, "It's okay… shhhh… I'm here, you're safe… shhh…" he told her the safe thing that she had told him when he woke up screaming from the nightmares. The memories had come crashing back on her since she had gotten that text, until then she could have denied it, it could have been a mistake. Maybe he had still been in prison and a different person had escaped but no… that text had confirmed that it wasn't a mistake. He was really back.

She stopped crying and Reid let go. She looked at the clock, it was 3:30. "I'm sorry." She said, "You were asleep."

"Look at me." She lifted her eyes to look at him, "you have nothing to be sorry for. It isn't your fault."

"Stay with me?" She asked. She felt safer with him around.

"Move over." She moved over a little bit, he lied down beside her and wrapped his arm around her, as she rested her head on his chest. Reid watched Sarah sleep for a while before he also succumb to the sleep his body craved.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! I really like writing this one! ENJOY!**

_Reid's thoughts_

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

_Flashbacks_

**Disclaimer: Did you really think I owned Criminal Minds? Really?**

"He's not picking up Hayden." Young said as the phone continued to ring.

"No he's not." Hayden said as he hung up the phone.

"Why wouldn't he pick up?" Powell asked curiously.

"It might be because we're calling at 3 in the morning from a number he's never seen before." Young snapped. He hadn't meant to but he was just on edge. "Sorry."

"Now what do we do?" Casey asked trying to keep his temper in check.

Hayden was silent for a minute, trying to run all the possible answers through his head but he only came up with one and he didn't like it one bit, "We wait."

Reid woke up the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned over to shut it off when he realized he was alone. He shot up to a sitting position and looked around for Sarah. Where was she?

"Sarah!" He yelled.

"In the kitchen!" Came the reply.

He got up and groggily stumbled into the kitchen, "Morning," he greeted his voice thick with sleep.

"Morning! Fancy some breakfast?" She asked in a chipper tone, gesturing to the eggs she was cooking.

"Please." He replied as he sat down at the kitchen table.

"Okay give me a sec." She took out a plate from the cabinet and put on the two eggs she was cooking, the toast that had just popped out of the toaster, and four pieces of bacon.

"Here you go, enjoy!" She said as she layed the food in front of him.

"Wow! Thanks, it looks great." He said as he began to eat. She sat down opposite him. "What about you? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Already did. I've been up for two hours."

"Sar, it's 6:30 in the morning! That means you've been up since 4:30, which means that you've only had one hour of sleep." That definitely wasn't enough sleep for anyone!

"I wasn't tired." Just looking at her and seeing the exhaustion in her eyes told him that she was lying.

"This is really good. I had forgotten you could cook."

"Glad you like it." She chuckled. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while; each just happy that the other was there. Reid finished a few minutes later, "That was really good. Thanks for that."

"No problem." She smiled as she took his plate and brought it to the sink.

"Sarah," Reid said after a few moments of silence, "Do you want to talk about last night?"

Sarah put the dish in the sink after washing it; she gripped the edge of the counter and sighed. "Not particularly." She had absolutely no interest in talking about it.

"It isn't healthy to keep these things bottled up."

"If I remember correctly, that's what I told you."

"Please Sarah, tell me something."

"DON'T YOU THINK I WOULD IF I COULD? DON'T YOU THINK THESE MEMORIES HURT LIKE HELL? YOU REALLY THINK I WANT TO BE IN THIS MUCH PAIN! THERE IS NO ALTERIOR MOTIVE! IT'S NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO TELL YOU, I CAN'T!" She exploded then caught what she had said, "Oh Spence I'm sorry! You didn't deserve that…" She trailed off looking down.

He got up and gave her a hug. "Don't apologize, I deserved it. I shouldn't have pushed so hard. Forgive me?"

"Always." She said into his chest.

"So you're coming to the office with me right?" He asked letting her go.

"Ya… I guess you guys need to know if you're going to catch him."

"Can you at least tell me his name?"

She closed her eyes, "Eric." It was hardly more than a whisper. "Eric Degannes."

_One tear had fallen down her cheek after the episode with the hammer. Her knee was surely broken now. She could see the blood slowly leaking out of the ugly wound. She had still refused to speak. _

_He had left her to herself after that, with the video camera still on and angled at her. She just sat there giving the video camera her most vicious stare, a stare that had caused grown men to back away in fear. Her eyes never left the video camera. After another hour, Eric Degannes returned. He walked down the stairs slowly and straight to the back table. Sarah just watched him, wondering what fresh hell he was going to inflict upon her._

_He came back with a bucket of water and a red box that had two wires coming out of it. Sarah knew that it was a car battery charger and she also surmised what he was going to do with it. She finally felt the need to speak. , "Please… Don't…" she hated how pathetic her voice sounded. _

"_She speaks!" he mocked, "well too little too late. Unless… you want to tell me what you know about us and how much you told your little CIA team? Oh and where they're stationed."_

"_Never." _

"_Then you get what's coming to you." With that he poured the bucket of water all over her. She coughed a few times, "One more chance love. Tell me!"_

"_Go to hell!" She yelled back._

"_You asked for it." He took her shoes off and connected the car battery to her feet._

_He slowly brought his hand to the switch. He gazed at her with a cold stare, straight into her eyes and smiled an evil smile. The entire time her heart was in her throat. _

_He flicked the switch and smiled even wider. She felt the electricity pulsing through her veins, from her toes to the top off her head. She felt like she was being ripped apart and then her resolve broke. She screamed so loud. Her scream was completely full of pain. _

_The pain went on for a full 2 minutes before he finally shut it off but it felt like an eternity to her. She looked up into his merciless eyes before her body shut down and she fell into unconsciousness._

Sarah started to shake at the memory. "Please stop… Please…" She said as she started to cry into his chest and shake.

"It's okay… shhh… you're safe… I'm right here…" Reid comforted her. He knew that this was going to bring up all sorts of memories and she needed to know he was here for her.

She stopped crying after a few minutes and looked at Reid in the eyes. "I just… I was just remembering… it was horrible…" She sobbed into his chest. "So horrible."

"Don't worry Sar, this guy is getting nowhere near you while I'm around." He hugged her tighter.

"I'm going to go get ready. See you in a few." She said after she stopped crying and shaking. She pulled away, grabbed her bag and headed for the bathroom.

Reid sighed, _What the hell had happened to her? _Sarah was such a strong person, so seeing her reduced to a sobbing, terrified mess broke his heart. He loved her so much, and he wasn't going to allow anyone to hurt her ever again.

Reid sat in silence for a while before Sarah stepped out. Her hair was brushed, but still wavy, and her eyes held no evidence that she had cried. She was wearing a pair of black suit pants, a white blouse and a simple suit jacket. She looked beautiful but she always looked beautiful to Reid.

"How do I look? Professional enough?" She asked.

"You look gorgeous!" He said.

"Not exactly what I was going for but I'll take it." She smiled as she stepped forward and kissed him passionately. "Thank you." She said as she pulled away.

"For what?" He asked, wishing she hadn't pulled away. He still longed to feel her lips on his.

"For everything." She kissed him again. "Now go get changed." She smiled in a teasing manner.

"Fine." He grumbled, which only made her laugh more.

When he had gone to get changed, she sat on the couch and put her head in her hands. _**What am I going to do? They haven't been read in! I can't break protocol like this, it isn't right. Maybe I could try and convince the Director or something to have them read in? Say it's like a matter of national security? Or maybe agent Hotchner has high enough clearance? I sure as hell hope so because if not, they aren't getting anything from me. I still have my duties.**_

She had been so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't even heard Reid come in but after a while she got the feeling she was being watched and looked up. There he was, starring at her funny.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Ya just… thinking." She smiled manically, "Let's go!" She looked at the clock and noticed it was 7:15. Perfect timing.

She grabbed her purse; which had her phone, keys, badge and gun in it; she grabbed his hand and headed out the door.

The plane finally arrived at 5 in the morning, half an hour late. The team, minus Hayden, had been pacing anxiously around the conference room for the last 5 hours.

"Jet's here!" Hayden announced bursting into the conference room, "get your bags and let's go. If we leave now we can get there by nine."

He didn't need to tell them twice, in less than five minutes the team were sitting on the jet awaiting take-off. They just hoped they weren't too late.

**HA! What do you think? I'm just like blowing through chapters! :D Ha ha ha… what will become of our poor young genius girl? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! How r u all? We're all smiles over here! Review, Review, Review!**

**Disclaimer: I never have nor ever will own Criminal Minds…**

"Are you ready?" Reid asked as they entered the elevator. He had called ahead and let Hotch know that they were coming and that Sarah knew something.

"No." She answered simply and honestly. She had absolutely no interest in reliving the worst four days of her life. She had clipped her gun to her waist shortly after they left Reid's apartment.

He didn't know how to respond so he just squeezed her hand reassuringly as the elevator doors opened. Reid pulled her along to his desk. He took of his bag and brought her up to Hotch's office, ignoring the looks Morgan and Prentiss were giving them.

"Hotch?" Reid said as he lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said from his place behind the desk but he stood up as they entered.

"It's good to see you again Sarah," he greeted remembering that she preferred to be called Sarah instead of Dr. Simmons, "Reid says you know something about our case."

Sarah looked at Reid, her look was pleading. Pleading him to leave now, so she wouldn't have to break the rules. He took the hint, "Hotch, I'll let you guys talk." He squeezed her hand one more time before leaving the office and shutting the door behind him.

"I do but first, I have to ask, how high is your security clearance?" She said calmly, sitting down in the chair opposite Hotch, even though she felt the exact opposite on the inside. He sat down as well.

"Level 4." She let out a small sigh of relief. Level four was the minimum you needed to be privy to this information.

"Good… that's good…" She said out loud, "Agent Hotchner, are you familiar with "Operation: Caravan?"

Hotch thought for a moment. His memory was not nearly as perfect as Reid's so he needed a moment. The name sounded familiar so he opened one of his file cabinets and started flipping through the alphabetized files, until he came upon the file in question. He pulled it out and laid the manila folder in front of him, but he didn't open it.

"Yes that's it." She remarked starring at the file like it would bite her. "Have you read it?"

"I'm sure I have but I don't remember it very well. It was an undercover mission."

"Yes. It was one of my team's cases. Please open the file and I'll explain."

He did as he was told and she began to explain everything that had happened during that mission, "We had received information from one of our sources that the terrorist cell AA, or American's for Allah, were planning something big. Something to do with weapons. We had had a mole in that organization for years, who had been constantly supplying us with information…"

"…_so we need to infiltrate AA and find out what Eric Degannes is planning." Hayden had been explaining the mission to the team, "Sarah, they want you on the inside."_

"_Alright, I'm in." She replied easily, "But why me?"_

"_You know more about this terror group than anyone else. Plus, you have enough knowledge in weapons, bombs and biogenetic weapons, if any of these are the case." She nodded that she understood. "You're cover will be as an ex-convict, who was part of another terror cell, named Karen Fletcher. You will be introduced to Eric Degannes through our mole. Hopefully Degannes will take an interest in you and let you in. Your objective will be to get as much info on what's their planning, report it and if possible stop them, with minimal loss of life." _

_Sarah nodded that she understood, "Yes sir." She said._

"_You're going to be introduced to Degannes in three hours at a warehouse downtown." This was one of the few cases they had that they didn't need to fly anywhere for. "Everyone understand the case?" They all acknowledged that they did. "Alright let's get ready." They all stood up and left the conference room._

"I went to meet Eric Degannes at the warehouse with our mole. His name was Arthur Miller."

"_Oh calm down!" She whispered to Arthur as they waited for Degannes to show up, "You're sweating so much! He's going to figure this out if you don't calm down."_

"_I'm sorry. It's hard. This guy scares the crap out of me." Arthur said, trying to calm himself down. "Here he comes." Just then the door opened and a man walked through. He had a commanding and arrogant air about him. He was being followed by two burly men._

"_Arthur. Hey man." He greeted then he noticed Sarah, "And who is this lovely creature." He said eyeing her from top to bottom._

"_This Karen. Karen this is Eric Degannes. The guy I was telling you about." Arthur introduced. _

"_Oh so you've been telling her about me? Nothing bad I hope?" Eric said._

"_Oh you have no idea." Sarah said._

"_Karen is a weapons expert. She just got out of prison for assault." Arthur tried to explain._

"_Weapons expert huh? We need one of those but she did get caught once already. Maybe she's not too bright." _

_Sarah smiled at him like he was a complete moron, "Smart enough not to get caught on anything bigger, like the rest of my group." She looked him in the eyes, "They're in Guantanamo Bay right now, while I got off with a two week prison sentence."_

"_Okay, I'm a little impressed."_

"_Only a little?" She replied stepping forward and running her hand down his chest. _

"_Maybe more than a little." He said, slightly aroused._

"_Good." She backed away slightly, leaving him wanting more._

"_Sarah specializes in all weapons and knows some great weapons dealers." Arthur tried to convince._

"_And what's a pretty thing like you doing in a business like this?" Degannes asked._

"_I'm just a girl with a passion." She replied mysteriously._

"_Well Karen…"_

"_Fletcher."_

"_Karen Fletcher, I believe you may be exactly what we're looking for."_

"_Good." She replied walking off, "We'll be in touch." She called back as she left._

"I gained his trust in less than a week. I was working for him, securing weapons and finding out their plan. I was also checking in with my team every twelve hours since this was such a sensitive mission. It all came crashing down though, after about two weeks."

_She recognized him the minute he came in. It was Jeremy Handler. She had put him away on murder a few years prior. She was surprised he was even out yet. She hoped that he didn't remember her. When he came walking in that door she was standing in a warehouse near a few crates. They locked eyes but she saw no recognition, so she thought she was lucky. Maybe he didn't remember her but she was so wrong, so very, very wrong._

_She turned around and continued her sorting. She was sorting guns. She had to go to the bathroom, so she left, went to the bathroom and came back. But on her way back she was hit over the head with something. The next thing she knew, she was shackled to the wall in a basement._

Hotch had been listening to her story with absolute attention. He had also been looking at the pictures in the file of all the injuries he had inflicted on Sarah. All he could think was how painful it must have been. She had multiple stab wounds, burns, cuts, four broken ribs, three fractured ribs, a broken knee, a broken arm, a fractured leg, multiple bruises, she had also been starved and dehydrated to the extreme. He saw pictures of her at the hospital. She was almost unrecognizable.

"And you think Eric Degannes is responsible for these murders? Isn't he in prison?" Hotch asked seriously.

"He broke out of Guantanamo Bay recently; that was the phone call I received at the restaurant when we all went out to dinner. I know it was him because this is all one big show for me." She explained, "The messages carved into their stomachs 'All my love from E.D.' ED is Eric Degannes. All the women were brown eyed brunettes with the initials S.S., just like me. They were all tortured for four days, again, just like me. In addition I received a text message from a blocked number a few days ago that said, and I quote, 'Hello Agent, you look very nice today. I was just wondering if you ever think of me… I'm just so happy to finally be getting my revenge, I've waited so long. I hope you have a nice day because it's one of your last. All my love, Eric. P.S. I hope you enjoy my little gifts.' I assume he was referring to the bodies."

Hotch listened to all this intently. He felt bad for Sarah, he could only imagine how much pain this was causing her. Sure she was trying to hide it but he was a profiler after all.

Sarah was trying very hard not to cry. This all hurt so much but she had to be strong. "What do you think agent Hotchner?"

"Please call me Hotch, everyone does. I believe you're right. This is all for you. Besides the text have you received any other contact?"

"None, just the message."

"Alright, I'll see if I can get Garcia to trace it."

"Thank you Hotch." She said forcing a smile. "I have no doubt though that by now, my team are probably on their way here to convince me to let them 'protect me'."

"That may not be a bad idea."

"No. I'm tired of running, of being scared. He ruined two years of my life trying to get over it. I find that to be way too many and I will not waste another second running from him."

Hotch had to admire her bravery. He didn't know what he would do if anything like this every happened to him. "Alright. I need to brief my team."

"This file is classified under the direction of the Director of the CIA. Do they have high enough clearance?"

"I'll get them to sign contracts permitting them from telling anyone or ever speaking of it again and no one will know more than is absolutely necessary. Is that okay?"

"Yes. Thank you Hotch." She noticed the clock on the wall it was 8:02.

Reid had just come down from Hotch's office looking distracted and Morgan and Prentiss noticed. "Reid, man, what's going on?" Morgan asked referring to Sarah being in Hotch's office, "What's Sarah doing back here?"

"She knows something about the case." He said sitting down placing his head in his hands.

"Reid, are you okay?" Prentiss asked.

"Ya, I didn't get much sleep last night."

"What does she know?" Morgan asked Reid.

"Everything." They looked at him funny.

"What do you mean everything?" Morgan asked.

"The unsub, the meaning of the messages, the MO, everything." Prentiss and Morgan shared a look and then looked at Reid.

"How does she know all that?" Prentiss asked.

"She can't tell me. It's classified." Reid vigorously rubbed his eyes. If he was this tired after three hours of sleep, he could only imagine how tired Sarah was after only one.

Reid got up and walked to the conference room where JJ and Rossi already were, looking over the evidence. Morgan and Prentiss followed behind.

After a while, Hotch and Sarah came out of Hotch's office. She had also told him about what Degannes had done to her over those four days of hell. For a while in there she felt like she couldn't breath but moved past it. He needed this information.

She leaned with her back against the railing for a minute and closed her eyes. They were about to dive even further into her own personal hell. "Are you sure you want to do this? I can tell them on my own." Hotch asked trying to provide some comfort.

"No thank you but I need to do this." She opened her eyes slowly. "Let's go."

"The pilot says we'll be landing in an hour. So, we'll get there at about 9." Casey said coming out of the cockpit.

"When we land Young, you and Powell will head to Spencer Reid's home. See if she's there. Casey and I will go to his work. Maybe she's there but if not I'd still like to talk to this guy. Understood?" Hayden ordered. Everyone acknowledged that they understood. They were all just happy to finally be able to do something.

**Hope you enjoyed! Honestly, this wasn't how I intended the story to go but it kinda took on a life of its own. I guess life is kinda like that too. Anywho REVIEW! Thnx…! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Are you ready for this insane chapter! Well, I don't know what's going to happen but it should be interesting. :D**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I owned Criminal Minds. Welllll… at least not Criminal Minds fanfiction…**

Hotch popped back into his office for a moment and grabbed a few papers. He then came out and walked across he bullpen and up the stairs to the conference room with Sarah close behind.

The second they walked through the doors, all eyes were on them. Everyone was in there; Garcia was sitting on a chair with her laptop, Morgan was leaning back in a chair beside her, Reid was standing by one of the whiteboards trying to focus, JJ and Prentiss were discussing something beside the other whiteboard and Rossi was sitting in a chair in his own little world.

Hotch took his place at the head of the table, while Sarah chose to lean against the wall beside the door.

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan asked while Prentiss, JJ and Reid took their seats.

"Sarah has presented me with some new information about the case but before we tell you about it, you need to sign these forms." Hotch said handing out the forms. "The forms say that any information you learn will never be mentioned again after this case and that absolutely no one is to know this information other than the people in this room."

"Why do we have to sign these?" JJ asked.

"The new information is highly classified, so you need a minimum level four security clearance." Sarah explained from her spot by the door.

They all signed the papers quietly and handed them to Hotch. Sarah stepped forward to stand beside him as they did this. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for the explanation she was about to give.

The team had arrived at the airport, five minutes ago at 9:08, and were just getting their luggage as they exited the jet. They all packed very lightly, for maximum efficiency. Hayden exited the plane first, followed by Casey, Powell and Young.

"Do we get a car or something? Not that I don't mind walking…" Young asked trying to add a bit of levity to the situation. The rest of the team chuckled slightly, happy for this brief moment of happiness because they knew the next few days were going to be hell.

They were standing on the tarmac when Hayden responded, "Mark said he arranged two cars, they're waiting out front apparently."

The team walked through the airport and walked out to find two black SUV's, and a man sitting with them. Hayden approached him, "Are these for us?"

"Depends who ya are." The man replied, he was a slightly overweight, balding, middle-aged man.

"Agent Michael Hayden with the CIA." Hayden told the man flashing him his credentials.

"Then ya, these are for you." The man said, handing him the keys. "Bring 'em back in one piece, eh?"

Michael didn't respond to this comment, he just handed Young the keys to one of the cars and him and Casey took the other, each going off to do their specific jobs.

Sarah had just finished explaining everything to the profilers. Each of them were looking at her with eyes full of pity, shock, horror and sympathy. She hated pity! Absolutely abhorred it! But she got it a lot… that was probably why she grew to hate it. She was glad she didn't have to show them pictures, that would probably have been too much for her.

_Oh Sarah! I can't believe all that happened to her. She didn't deserve any of this! This guy is going to pay and pay big!_ Reid had never wanted to her someone more than he did right now.

"Garcia, I want you to see if you can trace the text message Sarah received." Hotch ordered.

"Consider it done boss man." Garcia said from her spot, "Sarah I just need your phone if you don't mind?"

"Oh, ya sorry. I didn't realize." Sarah said pulling her phone out of her purse and offering it to Garcia.

"Ummm… sorry peaches," Garcia said looking at her hands, which were full. They were holding the case file, her laptop and the cords that went with her laptop, "Would you mind following me to my lair?"

"Sure." Sarah replied following Garcia out the door.

"Wow…" Morgan said leaning back slightly. They were all taken aback by that story. None of them could imagine how hard it must have been, not only to go through it, but afterward. The recovery must have been horrible.

"We need to start profiling this Eric Degannes." Hotch said.

"From Sarah's description, I'd say he's obviously a narcissist." Prentiss offered.

"He thrives on being able to intimidate people," Rossi added.

"He's trying to hurt Sarah through the victims. He calls them his gifts to her. Trying to shift all the blame off himself and onto her. He thinks his actions are justified." Reid injected.

"He enjoys the torture and is constantly looking for a reaction. That's when he feels most empowered." Hotch added.

"So he's a sadist, but still, why no sexual abuse?" Prentiss asked.

"He's obviously not gay, so he's probably impotent but doesn't want to show it." Rossi answered.

"But it's not only physical torture. He's trying to torture Sarah emotionally." Morgan said.

"We have to get this guy before he gets her Hotch." Reid said.

"We're going to try Reid. She is in danger." He thought for a moment. "She should be back from Garcia's office by now. Prentiss would you go check on her?" Prentiss nodded and walked toward Garcia's office.

"Wow! You're system is awesome!" Sarah commented as she walked into Garcia's office and turned her phone on.

"You like?" Garcia asked but Sarah didn't really hear her. She was starring at her phone.

She had received a new text message; it read 'Hey love, you shouldn't have gone to the FBI. Now you have a choice to make. Meet me behind the coffee shop down the street from the FBI at 9:15 or your little genius friend is going to pay. See ya soon love.' She looked up at the clock and saw that it was 9:11.

"Sarah… hey are you okay." Sarah looked up from the screen and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Ya sorry, I was just noticing how many missed calls I had." She replied as she slyly deleted the message. "Here you go." She handed Garcia the phone, "I'll get out of your hair now."She smiled and left, pretending to go back to the conference room.

Instead she went to the elevator and pushed the button for the bottom floor. She was scared but she knew she couldn't let Degannes hurt anyone else. She leaned against the elevator handrail as it went down, taking in this brief moment of silence.

She stepped out of the elevator and swiftly moved across the lobby and out the door. She left Quantico and looked for the coffee house. There was a small coffee shop about a block away, so she assumed that was the one he meant.

She approached cautiously with her gun drawn. She headed to the back of the coffee shop, which was an alley. The alley had the back door to the coffee shop, two dumpsters and it smelled horrible, "Eric." She called out lightly, "Where are you?"

She moved forward with her gun pointing up, ready to fire. She was halfway down the alley when she heard a noise come from behind her. She spun around, fast as she could, to see a rat scampering across the alley. She was about to turn back around when she felt a damp cloth clamped on her mouth. She struggled against the strong arms that were holding her but there was nothing she could do as she lost consciousness.

"Hey Garcia, where's Sarah?" Prentiss asked entering Garcia's 'fortress of solitude'.

"She went back to the conference room a few minutes ago." Garcia said turning around in her chair, looking confused.

"She never made it back… Garcia did you notice anything strange in her behaviour when she was here?" Prentiss asked becoming concerned.

"Ummm… she did seem to fade out for a moment when she was looking at her phone but she said she was just surprised at how many missed calls she had." Garcia commented.

"Did she receive any messages before she disappeared?" Prentiss asked approaching Garcia and her computers.

"Let's see… ya there was a text message but it was deleted… no problem though just give me a sec." Garcia's fingers danced across the keyboard at an amazing speed. "Oh God." Garcia commented as she and Prentiss read the message and looked at the clock, it was 9:17.

"Garcia can you print me a copy of the message?"

A few seconds later, Prentiss picked up the printed copy. "I've got to get back to the team. Keep looking Garcia." Prentiss called as she headed back to the conference room with her copy of the message.

***cue dramatic music* I wonder what will happen next… I'm always open to suggestions! **

**OH and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Let's see what happens! Enjoy and REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly Criminal Minds is not mine.**

Hayden and Casey headed straight for Quantico and the BAU building. Hayden drove since he was afraid that if Casey drove they would die in a horrible car crash. The man wasn't the best driver under normal circumstances; he could only imagine a distressed Casey driving.

They had sat in silence the entire time and Casey had been fidgeting for most of that time.

"You need to calm down. We can't let our emotions get the better of us and you know that." Hayden said as he drove.

"I know but I just… Sarah's in trouble! She is my best friend Hayden... No, she's more than that. She's like family. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her…" Casey replied looking out his window but not really seeing anything.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what happened last time. It wasn't your fault. Sarah never blamed you for what happened and neither did anyone else. You were the only one who ever did."

"I know but I feel like I should have had her back. I was her partner! I still am! If I had been watching her more closely that day than maybe it never would have happened and neither would this right now."

"You have no way of knowing that Casey. It could have happened just the same. If Sarah could hear this right now, she would be angry at you for even thinking this was your fault."

"I know…" Casey sighed, "I hope she's alright…"

"She better be or she's going to get in some serious trouble with me." Hayden about him and turned into Quantico, a few moments later the car stopped, "We're here." They both practically jumped out of the car at those words.

"Do you think she's okay?" Young asked quietly from his place behind the steering wheel.

"I hope so. I don't know what we'd do without her… She's always trying make us laugh when we're about to cry, or calm us down when we're about to explode. We've never thanked her before have we? For everything she's done for us! How could we not thank her?" Powell looked at Young for an answer but she didn't get one so she just continued, "What are the odds that she's still okay?"

"You can ask her when you see her." Young replied seriously. He was going to make sure that she was okay. They reached the apartment in little time and made their way upstairs. They knocked on the door repeatedly and waited for any sound but they heard none. No one was home. "Well that was a waste of time." Powell commented.

"Let's get back to the car. We don't have time to stand around." Young lead the way back downstairs and into the black SUV. "Call Casey and see if they need any help."

"On it." She pulled out her phone and started dialling the number.

"Guys we have a problem!" Prentiss said as she burst into the room.

Reid panicked at those words, "What's wrong? Where's Sarah?"

"We can't find her." Prentiss saw the horrified look on Reid's face and was sad that she couldn't make it go away. "She got a text message before she disappeared and it's not good."

"What does it say?" Hotch asked.

"It says 'Hey love, you shouldn't have gone to the FBI. Now you have a choice to make. Meet me behind the coffee shop down the street from the FBI at 9:15 or your little genius friend is going to pay. See ya soon love.'" She looked up from her paper to see the panicked look on Reid's face gone, but it was replaced with something she had never seen before. No description would have done it justice, but it was like a _white-hot-burning-rage_. She could actually see murder in his eyes. That was the first and last time that Reid scared the crap out of her.

The entire team looked at the clock on that wall and saw that it was 9:18. If Sarah wasn't back by now they knew she wasn't coming back. From the profile, they knew he wouldn't kill Sarah; he'd want to torture her first before he killed her. That didn't make anyone feel much better.

Reid was hurting so much. He felt anger and pain coursing through him. He wanted to kill the guy even more (if that was possible!). To add salt to the wound, he had caught Sarah because he had threatened Reid.

Reid felt like he couldn't breathe; like a 1000 pound weight had just been pressed on his chest. He got out of his chair, burst out of the room and went to his desk. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a photograph. The photograph was of two kids, one boy and one girl, standing in front of a giant willow tree by a pond. They had their arms wrapped around one another and were smiling like morons. Reid remembered that day; Sarah was twelve and he was fourteen. They had decided to go to a park reserve and they saw this huge willow tree by a pond. She automatically loved the spot and asked if he could take a picture of them together there. They had approached a stranger and asked him to take their picture. As Reid looked at that picture, he remembered that day. This was the picture he looked at when this job seemed too much, when the world seemed to be crumbling around him and when he began to question himself and his beliefs; it brought him back to a time of pure happiness and innocence. He missed those times.

He leaned on his desk because he really needed the support. His legs felt weak and he stomach felt like it was doing flips. He knew the entire team was staring at him but he didn't care.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of the elevator doors opening and two men walking in. The first was early to mid thirties with light brown hair, which was slightly dishevelled; distinct handsome features, which were normally filled with happiness but now were etched with concern, pain and anger; and piercing blue eyes; he was also wearing a black suit that looked tailor made. The other man looked to be in his early to mid fifties, his hair looked like it used to be brown but was now littered with grey, he had rough-set feature and eyes that looked like they had seen too much; he was also wearing a tailor made black suit.

The team came down from the conference room when they saw the two men. Hotch approached them with the team at his back.

"Excuse me but who are you?" Hotch asked.

"I'm Special Agent Michael Hayden and this is Special Agent James Casey, we're with the CIA." Hayden replied while both men flashed their badges, "We're looking for Dr. Spencer Reid."

"That's me." Came a voice from behind Hotch. Casey and Hayden looked at him with interest. He looked like a college kid; he was wearing brown khakis, a beige dress shirt, and a brown and beige tie. His gun looked seriously out of place on his belt.

"We're looking for Sarah. Where is she?" Hayden looked directly at Reid as he spoke. His gaze was so fierce and powerful it made Reid want to back away but he held his ground.

"She's missing." Reid replied so low it was almost a whisper.

"What the hell do you mean she's missing! When did she go missing?" Casey nearly yelled.

"About ten minutes ago." Prentiss answered coolly, not intimidated.

"Damn it!" Casey said as he kicked the wall, attracting the attention of the entire floor but with one look from Hotch they all returned to what they were doing. "We were in the car Hayden! In the damn car!" He nearly kicked the wall again but restrained himself and turned back to the group of FBI agents.

"What happened?" Hayden asked, trying to remain calm but his composure was breaking.

"She received a text from Eric Degannes, which said that she shouldn't have gone to the FBI and that he would hurt Reid if she didn't meet him at 9:15. She didn't tell us about it and just left. She never came back." JJ answered.

"Who are you and how do you know about Degannes?" Casey asked.

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner; these are SSA's Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Jennifer Jareau, David Rossi, Spencer Reid and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia. In answer to your second question, I was read-in. I had my team sign non-disclosure agreements." Hotch replied.

"Why would she agree to come here but not to us?" Casey whispered to Hayden but Reid heard.

"Because I forced her. I badgered her all of last night until she agreed. I wasn't going to take no for an answer. Now she's gone…" Reid replied. Casey was giving him an _if-looks-could-kill_ stare.

Just then Casey's phone began to ring, "It's Powell." Casey said to Hayden as he answered the phone and walked a few steps away but he was still within earshot of the others.

"Hey Casey. No one was home. How's it going over there? You need any help?" Powell asked.

"Powell, you guys should come here." Casey responded in a depressed tone.

"Why? What happened?"

"He got her, Powell. She was here and we missed her. We just missed her." She could hear the bitterness in his voice but she didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure she could talk.

After a moment she said, "Oh my God, not again… We're on our way; we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Alright see you." Casey hung up the phone as he walked back to the group.

"They'll be here in a few minutes." He told Hayden. "I can't believe this is happening again! She didn't deserve it the first time around. I'm going to kill him this time Hayden! I swear on everything dear to me, he will die!" Hayden couldn't respond because he was thinking the same thing.

**Well what do you think? I would really appreciate some reviews! Pretty Pretty Please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here you go! Reviews are loved! :D and as always, enjoy! **

**Sorry it took so long to update but my internet shut-down for a few days!**

**Happy belated Canada Day! And for all my American readers Happy Fourth of July!**

**I'm surprised nobody has figured out my veiled references. Come on! See if you can figure one out then, include it in your review or PM me :D**

**Disclaimer: I love criminal minds but it isn't mine.**

Young watched Powell as she spoke to Casey on the phone. He got more and more concerned as he continued to listen. He was full out terrified when Powell hung up the phone.

"What happened?" Young asked quickly, not starting the car.

"He got her, Young. We were too late. Casey wants us to get over there." She looked over at him.

"Damn… What did she ever do to deserve this? After all the crap she went through during her childhood, she still came out alright but now it's like the world is trying to break her." Young shook his head and started the car. They drove to Quantico in absolute silence.

"We'd like to help. We all know the case and we've already started a profile." Hotch informed.

"Thank you. We'll take all the help we can get." Hayden said, "But how did this all start? I know that Sarah wouldn't have told anybody about what happened."

"Brown haired, brown eyed women all with the initials S.S. were being taken, tortured for four days and then killed. We've had three victims so far all with messages carved into their stomachs." Prentiss informed.

"What did the messages say?" Casey asked angrily.

"The first, 'All my love'; the second, 'from' and the third 'E.D.'." JJ supplied.

Casey and Hayden shared a look. "We have to find her NOW!"

The first thing Sarah noticed when she woke up was the restraints binding her to the wall. They were short metal chains, which made sure she couldn't bring her hands lower then her waist. Then she noticed her surroundings, it was a large plain room, completely dark, and from the level of humidity in the air she knew she wasn't underground. She pulled on the chains hard but they wouldn't budge. _**Well it was worth a try… **_

She tried analyzing the room again; there was a red blinking light a few feet in front of her. _**What's that? Oh, it's a video camera on a tripod. He wants some more 'home movies'. **_She was pulled out of her thoughts when the only door in the room slowly creaked open, allowing a little bit of light to filter in.

She felt her blood boil when she saw Degannes come in. "Hello love, did you miss me? I've missed you." He smiled evilly, as he approached her. She noticed how much older he looked, even though it had only been two years. He had numerous cuts and bruises all over his body but he was still handsome.

She decided not to follow the silent path this time, "You should have stayed where you belong, you bastard! And stop calling me love! I am not your love!"

"Oh don't I know it. You love your little genius friend, don't you?" She stared at him in shock, "Oh I've been doing my research. Plus a little spying."

She cleared her throat, "W-what kind of research?" She was a little bit scared.

"On your team and your little friend. Oh, and on his little run in with Tobias Hankel. I liked Tobias, he had some really good ideas; I mean with filming him and sending the videos to his team and then with giving him the drugs. Oh it was pure genius!"

Sarah was starting to get really scared and angry at the same time, "Leave Spencer out of this!" She yelled while pulling on the chains.

"I make the rules, not you!" His smile disappeared to a look of pure anger for a second but his smile returned, "Where was I? Oh, yes, we were talking about Tobias. I usually like being an individual in my work, but I think I'll make an exception this time and, don't worry, I'll put my own spin on it."

_**Put his own spin on it? I don't like where this is going…**_ "What do you mean your own spin on it?" She asked hiding her fear.

"Oh you'll see, don't worry, but let's begin." He pulled a long sharp knife out of his back pocket. "I always liked the knife."

He approached her slowly, twirling the knife in his hand. He pointed it at her forehead and slowly brought it down to her thigh and then her knee. He plunged the knife a few centimetres below her right knee. She inhaled sharply but nothing more, she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of showing pain.

He didn't pull the knife out right away. Instead he slowly began to carve down her leg. She closed her eyes and squeezed her hands into fists so that the knuckles turned white. She could feel tears in her eyes but she wouldn't let them fall. _**It's okay. Don't cry! Your okay. Just breathe! That's it… Breathe… **_she felt him pull out the knife and she also felt the blood beginning to gush out of the wound at an alarming rate.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Degannes asked smugly.

"Go to hell!" She growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh that was rude." His expression changed from one of smugness to one of absolute furry, "You should think twice about being rude to me!" He charged forward and stabbed her in the left leg, "Say you're sorry!" She remained silent, so he stabbed her in the same leg again, "SAY YOU'RE SORRY!" She was still silent. "Alright, that's how you want to play, huh? Fine." He got up and left the room, taking the light with him but she had been able to look through the door when it was open and she was able to discern that it was some sort of warehouse.

She pulled up her right leg and began to examine the wound as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. It was a rather long deep cut, actually it was so deep that she could actually see muscle and a little bit of bone. _**That's going to scar… That is, only if I survive this… Wait if he said that he's going to do what Tobias did then maybe he'll send this to my team… Might as well try… **_

She looked straight into the camera and began to speak, "Hey guys. This looks a lot worse than it actually is. Ummm… I would like to give you some sort of details as to where I am but all I know is that I'm above ground and in a warehouse, I know that's not much help but that's all I can do. So I just wanted to say this, if I don't make it, I wanted you all to know how much I really care about you. Hayden, I never had a father but I felt like I had one in you, thank you for everything you've done for me, I couldn't have had a happier life so don't feel guilty cause it wasn't your fault; Powell, you were the last to join the team but you assimilated yourself quickly, I grew to like and admire you almost overnight and I'm just so glad to have met you; Young, you could always make me laugh no matter what, you're such a big, strong guy that people were often afraid of you but you only used your strength to protect the ones you love and I couldn't have cared more for you if I tried; Casey, you were the world's best partner and I know right now, you're probably pissed and feeling guilty but I want, no I need you to know that this wasn't your fault, you did the best you could but I'm just really stubborn," Her voice cracked but she cleared it and continued, "Spence, I loved you so much, you were always there for me and you were the only friend I had growing up. I wouldn't have traded a moment we had together for anything, but you really need to remember that I love you and this wasn't your fault, I guess we just got together a little late... I never had a traditional family; with a mother and a father, but I always felt like I had a family with all of you so thank you so much for that. I never deserved to know people like you so thank you." The tears she had been fighting off started to make their way down her cheeks. At the same time, the pain was getting to her and so was the blood loss. "I wanted to tell you that just in case I didn't make it. I love you all…" Her eyes began to close slowly and she lost consciousness.

Casey, Hayden and the team made their way up to the conference room to start working.

"Were there any leads on the murders? Evidence maybe?" Hayden asked looking at the whiteboards.

"No but Reid was working on a geographic profile." Hotch said gesturing to Reid, who was already over by the map.

"What was the murder weapon?" Casey asked staring at the crime scene photos.

"Each time it was a Buck Skinning Knife. They're very popular for hunters and fishermen." JJ informed.

"I've narrowed down the location to a fifteen mile radius around Minnieville." Reid announced, turning around.

"Garcia can you put that area on the screen?" Hotch asked.

"On it, bossman." Garcia replied. A few seconds later the area Reid had specified appeared on the screen.

"Well that's a start." Morgan commented sarcastically.

"Garcia can you check all properties in the area, looking for any registered in Degannes name?"

"No problemo. Just give me a sec." Garcia answered and began typing furiously. "Nope. Nada. Zip. Sorry." She said after a few minutes.

The room fell into silence, everybody was going over everything in their heads but the truth was that nobody knew what to do.

The silence was interrupted by the sound of the elevator doors opening and a man and a woman stepping out. The man was rather tall but was very muscular; he had a full head of dirty blonde hair; and eyes that were full of fury. The woman was of an average height, maybe a little shorter than Sarah; she had emerald green eyes that looked as exhausted as her colleagues'; and medium length blonde hair that reached her shoulderblades. The man and woman were both wearing black suits; the man's had a tie, the woman's did not.

Casey walked out the door and gestured for them to come into the conference room. They both came up the stairs and into the conference room. Introductions were made quickly and they were brought up to speed.

It became evident to Hotch how worried the CIA team and Reid were. They seemed to be having a hard time keeping their emotions in check and he felt bad for them. He remembered how hard it had been for him and his team when Reid had been taken. He only hoped it would turn out better for Sarah this time around.

Everyone sat down so they could get what they knew together. They sat there for about two hours, bouncing ideas off each other until the phone rang. Everyone looked at each other as the phone in the centre of the table began to ring. Hotch stood up and answered it.

"Hotchner," He answered on speaker.

"Agent Hotchner? This is Maggie Sullivan from reception. There is a package here that says 'To the BAU and CIA team looking for me, Love E.D.' I don't know if that means you but you're the only BAU team I know about in the building and I don't know about the CIA but I'm new so–"

Her ramblings were cut off by Hotch, "Yes that means us. Could you bring it up here?"

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute."

"Thank you." And with that he hung up.

They were all staring at each other in utter bewilderment. 'What the hell could it be?' was the thought on everybody's minds. They all turned to the elevator doors as they opened, revealing a short woman with flaming red hair walking out. She was holding a manila envelope in her right hand. She stopped and looked around; she seemed slightly intimidated by the busy atmosphere and busy agents. Hotch noticed this and walked outside the conference room.

"Ms. Sullivan, could you come in here please?" Hotch asked.

"Sure." She smiled and climbed up the steps to the conference room.

She walked in the door and immediately all eyes were on her. "Ms. Sullivan, you said you had a package for us." Hotch prompted.

"Oh, call me Maggie and ya here you go." She said brightly, handing him the package. Hotch took it from her.

"Maggie, did someone give this to you?" Prentiss asked.

"No, I just found it, a few minutes ago, sitting on my desk with that sticky note on it." She said, pointing to the yellow sticky note attached to the package.

"Thank you Maggie." JJ said, gently ushering her out the door, "You've been a great help."

Hotch opened the envelope and tilted it towards the table. A folded note and a DVD, came sliding out onto the table.

**Bum bum bummmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… so what did ya think? :D I'm a curious person. I know curiosity killed the cat but it saved the mouse and I'm the mouse! Gooday all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! How are you all! So… this update may be a little late… sorry 'bout that! I hope your all doing awesome and having a fantastic summer! :D**

_**DVD**_

**(Insert cleverly phrased disclaimer here)**

Hotch slowly picked up the letter, not knowing what to expect. All eyes were on him as he opened the note and began reading,

"Dear FBI and CIA agents,

I'm just writing you this note to say hi. It's been a long time. It took a lot to break out of Guantanamo Bay. Lots of planning, but now that I sit here; I realize that it was all worth it.

I also wanted to assure you that I will get my revenge; not only on Sarah but on all of you. I have enclosed a DVD that I hope you all enjoy. It's of our first little session together and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. She's a very strong willed woman but I'm sure I'll fix that in no time flat.

I have to say I was pretty surprised when I found out that Spencer and Sarah were finally together. I'm going to be honest here Spencer, when I say that I'm not sorry to have taken her away from you. She deserved it, after what she did to me. I will kill her, just not yet.

Michael, you should have protected her. She was the youngest after all and you were directly responsible for her joining the CIA weren't you? But now she's going to die because of that action.

James, you were her partner! How come you didn't have her back? Maybe if you had none of this would be happening right now. Did you even think of that?

Sam, you say that you'll protect your family no matter what but I don't see you protecting Sarah right now. I guess you just don't care. Either that or you're not too good at protecting people are you?

Cynthia, you were new to the team the first time around when she was kidnapped. She taught you the ropes but now she needs your help. Apparently, you feel no need to return that favour, do you?

I have one last thing to say to you, Spencer. I hope you enjoy my little ideas and demonstration. I rather like some of Tobias' ideas. Namely the drugs and the videos (as you can probably gather).

All my love and enjoy,

E.D.

P.S. Are you scared yet?" Hotch finished and looked up at the agents gathered in the conference room.

Hayden ran his hands down his face; he was really struggling to keep his emotions in check. Powell was taking deep breathes trying to shut out his evil words. Young looked ashamed and angry at himself but he wasn't going to let it get in his way. Casey looked absolutely livid; he was out for blood and a lot of it. Reid had buried his head in his hands; he couldn't do this. It was driving him crazy! Tears were close to falling but he wasn't going to let them. He could cry when all was said and done.

Garcia and JJ were trying to comfort Reid, who didn't even seem to notice them. He had a faraway look in his eyes. The part of the letter that had gotten to him the most was the mention of the drugs. He didn't want Sarah to go through what he had.

"Who's Tobias?" Young finally asked.

The entire team turned to look at him, "He kidnapped, drugged and tortured me for two days." Reid said looking up, "He streamed live videos to the team for some of that time."

The CIA team looked at each other. They hadn't expected this kid to have been through so much. They felt bad for him but now they were even more scared for Sarah.

The silence hung heavy in the air, until Hotch picked up the DVD and walked over to the plasma. He stuck the DVD into the BAU's newly acquired DVD Player and he went to sit down again.

A time stamp appeared in the corner of the screen that read were all staring at the screen when they saw an apparently unconscious Sarah come on. The lighting wasn't fantastic but they were able to see the chains binding her and her head was lolled forward on her chest with her hair covering her face.

The screen stayed like that for about a minute, when they saw Sarah begin to move. She groaned as she lifted her head and looked at her hands. She then proceeded to pull as hard as she could on the chains, then, after realizing they weren't budging, she looked at the camera. She seemed to contemplate it for a moment before they heard the sound of a door opening and light began to fill the room.

Sarah's face took a scowl of pure anger and hatred. Reid had never seen this look before and hoped to never see it again. It scared the crap out of everybody; even HHHdfikdHotch was taken aback slightly.

'_**Hello love, did you miss me? I've missed you.'**_They heard Degannes say as his back came into view. Casey was gripping the sides of his chair so hard that his knuckles turned white.

'_**You should have stayed where you belong, you bastard! And stop calling me love! I am not your love!' **_Sarah spit back at him, her anger never faltering. Morgan was impressed; she stayed strong even when she was in a lot of danger. That was an admirable quality.

'_**Oh don't I know it. You love your little genius friend, don't you? Oh I've been doing my research. Plus a little spying.**_' Sarah stared at him, now her expression was shocked as was Reid's.

'_**What kind of research?' **_they heard her ask coolly. Hayden was proud; she was holding her ground and asking important questions at the same time.

'_**On your team and your little friend. Oh, and on his little run in with Tobias Hankel. I liked Tobias, he had some really good ideas; I mean with filming him and sending the videos to his team and then with giving him the drugs. Oh it was pure genius!'**_ Reid paled slightly. He didn't like Tobias's twisted ideas being referred to as genius.

'_**Leave Spencer out of this!' **_They were surprised at Sarah's explosion but they all realized she was trying to defend Reid.

'_**I make the rules, not you! Where was I? Oh, yes, we were talking about Tobias. I usually like being an individual in my work, but I think I'll make an exception this time and, don't worry, I'll put my own spin on it.' **_The entire BAU team looked at Reid for a moment, to make sure he was okay, before they returned their attention to the screen.

'_**What do you mean your own spin on it?' **_Sarah asked returning to her cool facade.

'_**Oh you'll see, don't worry, but let's begin.'**_ They saw him pull a Buck skinning knife out of his back pocket and everyone tensed. _**'I always liked the knife.'**_

They saw him approach her slowly. JJ grabbed Reid's hand, as a comforting gesture. He plunged the knife a few centimetres below her right knee. Casey looked ready to jump through the screen and kill the SOB. Both teams were surprised not to see her flinch.

They were even more surprised when he didn't pull the knife out right away. He then smiled sadistically at the camera. Garcia gasped and covered her eyes while burying her head in Morgan's chest when, he slowly began to carve down her leg. JJ squeezed Reid's hand comfortingly through the whole ordeal, but he wanted to cry even more than before. When he pulled the knife out, they all saw the blood pouring out of the wound. Powell's eyes were watering but she had to stay strong right now. Casey was getting even angrier, if that was even possible, and Young had his teeth clenched. Hayden was feeling his guilt mount.

'_**That was fun, wasn't it?'**_ JJ was scared of what the CIA team would do to this guy when they found him.

'_**Go to hell!'**_ Even though Garcia wasn't watching she could hear the pain in Sarah's voice.

'_**Oh that was rude. You should think twice about being rude to me!'**_ Everyone was surprised at his sudden mood swing. Reid flinched when he charged forward and stabbed her in the left leg, _**"Say you're sorry!"**_ They were impressed when she stayed quiet. Reid squeezed JJ's hand, when he stabbed her in the same leg again, _**'SAY YOU'RE SORRY!'**_ She was still silent. _**'Alright, that's how you want to play, huh? Fine.' **_They were slightly relieved when they saw him leave the room but it also became darker when he did.

They saw her pull her leg up and as she examined it from the side, they were able to see it straight on and it was disgusting. There was a little bit of visible bone and a lot of visible muscle. She seemed to be thinking about something and then she looked straight into the camera and began to speak, _**'Hey guys. This looks a lot worse than it actually is.'**_ Powell smirked slightly because even though she was the one in trouble she still tried to comfort them, _**'Ummm… I would like to give you some sort of details as to where I am but all I know is that I'm above ground and in a warehouse, I know that's not much help but that's all I can do.' **_They knew it wasn't much help but at least she was trying, _**'So I just wanted to say this, if I don't make it, I wanted you all to know how much I really care about you. Hayden, I never had a father but I felt like I had one in you, thank you for everything you've done for me, I couldn't have had a happier life so don't feel guilty cause it wasn't your fault.'**_ Hayden sighed deeply, still feeling like this was all his fault, _**'Powell, you were the last to join the team but you assimilated yourself quickly, I grew to like and admire you almost overnight and I'm just so glad to have met you'**_ Powell remembered when she first met Sarah and had taken a liking to her immediately, she wanted to stay in that memory. _**'Young, you could always make me laugh no matter what, you're such a big, strong guy that people were often afraid of you but you only used your strength to protect the ones you love and I couldn't have cared more for you if I tried'**_ Young had always been so impressed by Sarah's empathy and the amount of trust and caring she gave others, there was no one else like her. _**'Casey, you were the world's best partner and I know right now, you're probably pissed and feeling guilty but I want, no I need you to know that this wasn't your fault, you did the best you could but I'm just really stubborn,'**_ Casey couldn't deny that, she had always been really stubborn. Her words helped ease his guilt slightly but nothing, other than Degannes dead body, would ease his anger, _**'Spence, I loved you so much, you were always there for me and you were the only friend I had growing up. I wouldn't have traded a moment we had together for anything, but you really need to remember that I love you and this wasn't your fault, I guess we just got together a little late…'**_ JJ squeezed his hand again and noticed a single tear falling down his cheek. He loved her so much and was so scared she wasn't going to make it. He wiped the tear away in anger at himself for crying. _**'I never had a traditional family; with a mother and a father, but I always felt like I had a family with all of you so thank you so much for that. I never deserved to know people like you so thank you again. I wanted to tell you that just in case I didn't make it. I love you all…'**_ All eyes were watering, even some of the BAU team's. Her eyes began to close slowly and she lost consciousness. The screen went black for a moment before a new scene appeared. It was Degannes sitting at the head of a long table, staring straight into the camera.

'_**Hello! I just wanted to give you a little sample of what's to come. This will be the only video I'm going to send you.' **_He smiled smugly and folded his arms across his chest. _**'I hope you all have a good time looking for me. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavour. Cheers and have a great day!'**_ and with that the screen went black and the DVD ended.

Casey pretty much jumped out of his chair and charged out of the room. He couldn't sit there anymore. He was planning on going for a little walk.

"Should I go after him?" Powell asked quietly turning to Hayden.

"No. Just leave him. He needs to get this out of his system." Hayden answered, once again covering his face with his hands.

"Damn…" was all Young could say.

"I agree wholeheartedly." Powell commented.

"Is he going to be okay?" Prentiss asked referring to Casey.

"None of us will, not until we get Sarah back." Young responded staring at the table. Prentiss nodded, understanding completely.

Reid had closed his eyes and was leaning back in his chair, trying to think but his mind kept replaying what he had just seen over and over again. He began to take deep breathes so as to ease his growing panic and fear.

**HA! This story has really gone off the reservation… I guess I'm partly to blame for that… but I couldn't help it! You all know the review drill by now! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! What's up? Hope you enjoy this chapter. :D OH! Did anyone see Torchwood? IT WAS FANTASTICAL! :D :D :D :D :D :D I'M SO HAPPY THAT IT'S BACK!**

_**Sarah's thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: Is the disclaimer really necessary?**

Sarah woke up in a lot of pain. Her legs were throbbing and her head was foggy. She noticed right away that the video camera was gone. _**That's strange... **_ She then looked at her legs and saw that she was still loosing blood at an alarming rate. _**Oh terrific, I get to die of blood loss… **_

She decided to try pulling on her restraints one more time. _**I guess it can't hurt to try. **_She took a deep breath and pulled at her restraints as hard as she possibly could. Just as she was about to give up, she could feel the chains loosen slightly. _**YES! Progress! Now let's see if I can get myself free. **_She continued to pull on the chains as hard as she could, in her weakened condition. She didn't care that the edges were cutting her wrists or that blood was slowly making its way down her arm.

The chains were starting to come loose and she could feel hope beginning to build again. _**Come on! Just a little bit more! **_She pulled until she was sure they were about to break but before she could pull them all the way out, the door opened again, revealing Degannes. He was staring at her with a maniacal smile on his lips.

"Ready for round two?" He asked smugly. She just glared at him. "I'll take that as a yes then."

He walked into the room, and Sarah was finally able to see all of him. He was holding a wrench in his right hand. _**Oh no… **_Sarah's breath got caught in her throat when she saw the wrench. Eric slowly approached her still smiling. She seriously hated that smile.

He silently walked over to her and kneeled down beside her. She stared straight in his eyes, as he lifted the wrench. He swung it down as hard as he could into her stomach. She gasped sharply as she felt, and heard, her ribs crack. He hit her with the wrench a few more times and at the end of this attack, she was sure that her right arm and wrist were also broken and her right shoulder was dislocated.

"Piss off, you bastard." She growled through gritted teeth as her eyes began to water from the pain. She was finding it very difficult to breathe and speculated that one of her broken ribs had collapsed her lung.

"What did I say about being rude?" He yelled suddenly, throwing the wrench across the room and making it collide with the wall.

He began to hit her. She tried to fight back but there wasn't much she could do; he seemed to get angrier and angrier, the more he hit her. After a while, he slowly began to calm down after he stood up and kicked her for a few minutes. The amount of pain she was in after the attack was nearly unbearable.

"Oh, does it hurt?" He asked sarcastically while slipping his hand into his pocket. "Don't worry, I'll make it stop." He pulled his hand out of his pocket. He was holding a syringe, tourniquet and a vial.

"Stay away from me with that stuff!" She said weakly, gasping for breath.

"You don't make the rules here." He replied as he wrapped the tourniquet around her arm. She tried to pull away but he just tightened his grip around arm. He then plunged the needle into the vial and filled it with the clear liquid. "It's heroin, just in case you were wondering."He commented as he checked the vial for air bubbles. He plunged the needle into her arm and injected the liquid. She felt the pain dissipate and she was able to hold on a few seconds, before her mind went blank and she passed out.

Casey sped out of that room, charged down the stairs and out the door. He needed the fresh air. He actually felt himself suffocating in there. He leaned against the wall and slid down to a sitting position. He felt an unbelievable amount of rage and guilt inside of him, battling for control. The contrast in emotions was making him sick. He kept thinking about that video and Degannes evil words even though he didn't want to but his mind was turning against him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm down.

Everyone else was still in the conference room, trying to recover from the DVD. Hayden, Young, Powell and Reid all seemed to be in their own little worlds, oblivious to everything else, while the BAU team just sat there in silence.

After a moment Hotch cleared his throat and began to speak, "We should get back to work, so we can find Sarah." Everyone turned to look at him, as though they had just noticed his existence.

"He's right." Michael commented, straightening up in his seat.

"This guys profile is all over the map." Morgan commented, "He's a sadist with no sexual abuse. He seems organized in his spying and research but his attacks are unorganized and full of rage. He feels completely justified in his actions and wants everyone involved to suffer."

"He wants to remain inconspicuous but he risks coming into the FBI to deliver this package." Prentiss commented.

"Hold on a second," Young interrupted. "The timestamp on the video said 9:46 so if Sarah was taken at 9:15 and he obeyed the speed limits because, like you said, he wants to remain inconspicuous, that means that he could have only been in the car for about thirty minutes. That means that he could have only traveled about 15 miles from here." Everyone turned to look at him, realization dawning.

Reid got up and factored that information into his geographic profile. "Using that information, I can rework the map and narrow it down to the area between Minnieville road and Serendipity Drive." Reid commented happily. They were finally making progress. "That's only about two miles!" Everyone's spirits lifted at the news.

"Garcia, are there any warehouses in that area?" Hotch asked.

Garcia typed across the keyboard at a hundred miles an hour, "Well, my intrepid adventurers, it seems that there are two sets in that area. One on Elmira Court and another on Rhame Drive."

"He'll probably be at Rhame Drive, because it's much more secluded." Reid commented, "But we can't be sure."

"Alright. How about we split up? My team and I will head over to Rhame Drive and you and your team can head over to Elmira Court." Hayden suggested to Hotch.

"Alright but Reid will go with you." Hotch countered.

"Sure." Michael replied, he would have argued but he knew how much the kid cared for Sarah.

"I'll call Casey. Tell him to meet us out front." Powell said pulling out her phone.

"Pen and I'll stay here and we'll call down for the SUVs." JJ informed Hotch who nodded in understanding.

They all stood outside the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. Just as it arrived, Powell was able to get a hold of Casey. She told him that they had a location and to meet them out front. She then hung up the phone and got in the elevator. It was a little bit crowded, since there were nine people in the elevator but they were able to manage.

As soon as the elevator stopped they rushed out, feeling slightly claustrophobic. Casey was pacing in the lobby, with his arms folded over his chest. He approached Hayden, "We have a location?" He asked hopefully.

"We have two. Powell, Young, Dr. Reid, you and I will be heading over to a warehouse on Rhame Drive. Agent Hotchner's team will be heading to a warehouse on Elmira Court." Hayden informed Casey who nodded with a renewed sense of hope. With that everyone walked out the front doors of BAU building.

Right outside the doors were three black SUVs shinning in the bright sunlight. It was a hot, hot day; the low was 86˚F* but no one seemed to notice or care. The keys were in the ignition of all three cars already, so they all just got in, not wanting to waste any time. Hotch, Prentiss, Rossi and Morgan were in the first SUV; Hotch drove, Rossi was in the front seat, Morgan was behind Hotch and Prentiss was behind Rossi. Powell and Young were in the second car; Young drove. Hayden, Casey and Reid were in the third car; Hayden drove, Casey was in the front and Reid sat behind Casey.

The second everyone was situated and the addresses were put into the GPSs, they were all off, like a bullet out of a gun.

Sarah groaned into consciousness, the first thing she noticed being the pain then, she remembered the drugs she had been giving and began to ponder them. _**The drugs weren't as bad as I thought they would be. I like the relief they bring. **_She quickly caught her thoughts. _**What the hell am I thinking? Drugs are bad! VERY VERY BAD! **_She replayed everything she's ever read about drugs being bad in her head, just to convince herself.

_**Wait, wasn't I about to escape? **_She would have laughed at that thought if she were in any other situation. She pulled, with her left arm, on the restraints that were attaching her left arm to the wall. She got it free after about three pulls then used her left arm to free her right arm. She used her left arm to gently lower her right arm down. That didn't stop her from wincing at every move she made.

She decided that she was going to have to stand up and walk out of the room because crawling was definitely not going to work. She was able to pull herself to her feet, without using her right arm, but she collapsed to her knees, from the pain, a few moments later. _**You're going to have to try again, okay? Alright, one, two and three! **_She grunted as she pulled herself to her feet. Once she was stable, she pulled her right arm to her chest and cradled it. She was in so much pain she was surprised to be conscious.

She took it one step at a time to the door, wincing with each step. Her vision became blurry and darkness began to encroach from the corners of her eyes but she fought it. She turned the knob of the door slowly with her left hand and opened it just enough for her to see outside.

It was an exceptionally large warehouse-type room with two tables and a chair was tucked into one of the tables but what caught her attention was that her credentials and gun were resting on the other table. She looked about for Eric but she didn't see him anywhere so she slowly opened the door a little more, until she could squeeze through.

She walked into the room slowly, looking about for any signs of Eric. The first thing she went for was her gun; she picked it up just as she heard a noise come from behind her. She spun around, extremely painfully, and used her left arm to pull her gun up as she did so.

*** I don't know Fahrenheit so I did the calculation in my head and 86˚F is 30˚C right? (at least that's what I got :D)**

**So HA! Were you expecting that? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey! Okay, I am so so so so so so sorry for the wait. One way to get back at me would be to review so much that my email overloads! That'll teach me! **

**If anyone knows where I got Sarah's doctor's name, include it in your review!**

**Oh, one more thing. I've changed a previous chapter a little bit, so that Sarah says she has dual citizenship. Thanks to ****musicismyhero**** for the question that eventually lead to the decision and sorry I never formally answered you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds but I think you were already knew that.**

She turned around to see Degannes standing less than 10 ft. away from her. She had her gun aimed at his chest and her finger on the trigger.

"Well, I have to say that I am impressed. I mean, I didn't think you would be able to escape your chains and, even if you did, I would have thought that walking would be completely out of the question, but no. Dr. Sarah Simmons beats the odds once again." Eric said rather sarcastically, "So what now love? Are you going to shoot me?"

"Why shouldn't I?" She asked trying to sound strong and in control.

"For two reasons: number one, I'm unarmed so you can't ethically shoot me," He said taking a step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" She screamed at him.

"And reason number two," he continued ignoring her outburst, "that gun isn't loaded." He took another step forward. "You really think I would leave a loaded gun lying about?"

A look of indescribable horror crossed her face as she tried to pull the trigger and nothing came out. She kept pulling but still nothing so she threw the gun away. Degannes smiled sadistically and began to walk toward her, and as he did so he pulled a knife out of his back pocket.

"I was really hoping to have more time with you but you had to go and escape." She began to back up slowly as he came closer, "now I'm going to have to kill you. What a shame…"

She backed herself up until she hit a wall. He was right in front of her and she was terrified. She stared him straight in the eye. She refused to show him one iota of fear. If he was going to kill her, she did not want to die a coward, she would die with courage in her heart.

Degannes smiled and laughed. Then he plunged the knife into her stomach and she gasped in pain.

"Do you think she's okay?" Powell asked quietly from her place in the passenger's seat.

Young desperately wanted to tell her something that would reassure her but "I hope so." was all he could say without lying. They drove on in silence for the rest of the short drive.

"Hayden, what if we're too late?" Casey asked after they had been driving in silence for a few minutes.

"We're not." He didn't know if he was trying to reassure Casey or himself.

Reid just sat there going through everything in his head. He was hoping and even praying. He was willing to do anything if it would help Sarah in any way. Even though the drive was only fifteen minutes, it seemed like hours to everybody else.

Degannes pulled the knife out and quickly stabbed her again. She slid down the wall to the floor after the second one. He grabbed her leg and pulled her into the centre of the room, where he stabbed her again.

Reid, Hayden, Casey, Powell and Young jumped out of their cars as they arrived at the scene. They quickly strapped on their Kevlar and took their guns out of their holsters. Everyone stopped breathing as they reached the door and Casey kicked it in.

They charged into that room to find Sarah on the floor and Degannes practically on top of her, holding a bloody knife. Sarah wasn't moving.

"Oh look, you found me! Nicely done. I'll be with you in a second." He said as he lifted the knife one more time and, just as he was going to stab Sarah again, five guns rang out and Degannes was riddled with bullet holes.

As soon as they stopped firing and Degannes had slumped over, obviously dead, they ran over to Sarah, took the knife from Degannes hand, and pushed his body out of the way.

They were horrified when they saw all the injuries and the stab wounds. Casey and Hayden quickly took off their suit jackets and pressed them to her wounds, while Young placed his under her head.

"She's alive but just barely." Powell said as she checked for a pulse.

"Just hold on Sarah. You're going to be okay." Casey comforted as Powell pulled out her cell phone.

Powell then dialled 911 and when the operator came on she said, "This is Agent Cynthia Powell with the CIA. I have an agent down at 114 Rhame Drive. I repeat, agent down. Please hurry." He then hung up the phone returned to her place beside Sarah.

Reid was just grasping her hand and squeezing it to let her know he was there for her.

They were all surprised to hear her groan and to see her eyes open a little bit. Hayden was the first to speak, "It's alright Sarah, it's Hayden. We're here. You're going to be okay, you just need to hold on okay?"

"'den?" She was going for Hayden but that was all she was able to get out. Her voice was weak and it seemed to be a great pain to get anything out.

"Don't speak, just save your energy." He told her, his voice betraying all his concern.

"'m sorry." She mumbled as he head fell to the side.

"It's alright. We're all here for you so just relax." Casey said and smiled at her trying to be supportive but he was hurting on the inside. "You'll do anything for attention won't you? Even getting yourself kidnapped." He was trying to bring some levity to the situation and it worked for Sarah because she smiled just as her eyes closed but it fell on deaf ears for everyone else.

Powell felt for a pulse again, "There's no pulse!" She said terrified. Casey straightened up and began CPR, while Hayden continued to try and stop the bleeding.

"Come on Sarah! Don't die on us." Casey said as he continued doing CPR.

Reid ran his thumb along the back of her hand and began making a rhythmic circular motion. He saw a drop of water hit her hand and for a moment he thought it was raining but then he remembered that he was inside and figured out that he was crying.

"Come on Sar, don't die. Please, I love you. Just… please." Reid mumbled to himself.

Casey continued doing CPR for a few minutes until the paramedics showed up. Everyone had been so focused on Sarah that they hadn't even heard them arrive. The paramedics pulled Casey off of Sarah and began to work on her themselves.

The five of them were forced to look on from the side. They looked and listened intently at the scene unfolding in front of them. The paramedics glanced at Degannes body but they could tell he was dead so they ignored him and continued to work on Sarah.

Reid stopped breathing when he heard one of the paramedics say, "We're losing her!" It was the longest minute and a half of all of their lives but they all let out a collective sigh of relief when they heard the other paramedic say, "She's back."

After a few moments the paramedics got her on a gurney and rushed her into the ambulance.

"What hospital are you taking her to?" Hayden managed to ask the paramedic.

"Sentara Potomac," the paramedic responded getting in the back.

"Can I ride with her?" Reid asked the paramedic. Casey had been about to ask the same question but it was too late now.

"Yeah, but stay out of our way." The paramedic responded roughly as Reid jumped in the back.

The CIA agents got in the SUVs and practically raced to the hospital behind the ambulance. None of them dared speak, they just drove in silence.

Sarah had flat-lined two more times in the ambulance and both times Reid thought he was going to have a heart attack. He held her hand tightly the entire time, not daring to let go.

When they arrived at the hospital, they rushed Sarah into surgery and Reid tried to follow but a nurse came and told him that she was going into surgery and that he couldn't go with her. She then pointed out a waiting room and Reid went to have a seat. Sarah's team arrived a few seconds later and Reid told them that she was in surgery.

While Reid sat there waiting, he realized that his team didn't know what had happened so he got up to call Hotch.

After two rings Hotch answered, "Hotchner." He greeted.

"Hotch, it's Reid."

"Reid, what happened? Did you find Sarah?"

"We found Sarah and now we're at Sentara Potomac Hospital. She just went into surgery."

"I'll call JJ and Garcia. We're on our way."

"Thanks Hotch." Reid said and then he hung up, and went to reclaim his seat.

Casey was pacing in the waiting room, he didn't know what else to do; Hayden was sitting with his head in his hands and wasn't making a sound, he was praying that Sarah would be okay; Powell was sitting beside Hayden and Young, she just sat there staring straight ahead, looking very worried; Young was resting his head on the wall beside him, and he had his eyes closed as he tried to grasp at the last bit of hope he had left in the universe; and Reid didn't know what to do or what to think, he knew the statistics and they didn't look good but he refused to give up in Sarah.

Reid's team, including Garcia and JJ, arrived after half an hour. Garcia and JJ had coffees, not only for themselves, but also for the CIA team and Reid. Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss and Rossi just carried their own coffees.

"We didn't know how you take your coffee, so we got everything." JJ said as she placed a hand full of milks, creamers, sugar and stir-sticks on the table in front of them.

Everyone took their coffees gratefully, "Thank you for the coffee." Powell said as she stirred the creamer into her coffee.

They delve into an awkward silence after that. Garcia and JJ went to comfort Reid, who barely noticed them, and the rest of the team just sat around him, offering silent support and comfort. Casey went back to his pacing and the awkward moment just kept getting longer but no one wanted to leave. The BAU team weren't going to abandon Reid when he needed them most and the CIA team weren't going anywhere till they heard about Sarah.

Seconds stretched into minutes which stretched into hours but still, there was no word. Reid kept thinking that it must be a good thing because if Sarah was still in surgery it meant that they were still operating which meant that Sarah was still alive. They wouldn't keep operating if she was dead.

Everyone looked up when a male doctor wearing blue scrubs walked into the room and it didn't take a profiler to notice that he didn't look happy, "Sarah Simmons?" He called out and everyone was around him in a second. "Family?" He asked again eyeing them dubiously.

"She doesn't have any but I'm her medical proxy." Hayden said giving the doctor one of his most withering stares.

The man didn't challenge him again, "I'm Dr. Owen Harper and I'm the lead doctor on Sarah's case. She had three stab wounds to her abdomen, one punctured her stomach and the other two barely missed her other organs, as well as two to her legs. She has a severely broken arm and a dislocated shoulder, three bruised ribs and six broken ones, one of which punctured a lung, and she had also been beaten severely. We were able to stabilize her but just barely and, honestly, she may not make it." The Doctor paused there to look up at the people surrounding him. Despite their attempt to keep up a calm visage, he had been a doctor too long not to notice that a few of them were dying inside and he wished that he had better news to give them, "She can't breathe on her own just yet so she has been intubated and... she did flat-line twice during surgery and it took us six minutes to get her back, so there is a possibility of brain damage, but we can't be sure until she wakes up. Also, there was an excessive amount of heroin in her system so; we can't risk giving her pain killers, until the heroin is out of her system, for fear of an overdose." The last sentence probably hurt Reid the most. Degannes had gotten the idea for the drugs from his past and it was killing him that Sarah would have to go through the same thing that he did.

"Thank you, doctor. Can we see her?" The man who had been identified as her proxy asked. All the strength and anger had left him and now he just seemed so scared.

"Okay but only two at a time and not for too long. She probably won't wake up until morning though. I'll get her situated and have the nurse call you when she's ready." The doctor then walked away.

When the doctor had said that Sarah may not survive this, Reid felt like he was suffocating; like a brick was on his chest, making sure he couldn't breathe. He had never felt more like running away and crying in his entire life. He just didn't know what he would do if he lost Sarah. Powell was barely keeping her tears in check; every word the doctor said had caused her eyes to water even more. She just wanted to go back in time and stop all this from happening. Hayden had to stay strong, even though it was killing him on the inside. He had to stay together so his team wouldn't fall apart because they were just about to and it was his job to prevent it. Young had never felt so helpless in his entire life. He had never really liked chance or fate or any other stupid thing like that. They were too unpredictable and he hated unpredictable. Casey wanted to punch something, or better yet, someone. He wanted to bring Degannes back to life just so he could kill him with his bare hands.

Reid turned to look at Hotch and cleared his throat, "Ummm... You guys should go home. It's getting late." Even though Reid had tried to sound okay, his words still came out tired and shaky.

"Are you sure, Reid?" Hotch asked. He knew that the team was exhausted, but they all wanted to stay for Reid.

"Yeah, you guys go. Have a good night." Reid tried to smile but it only came out a sad, empty imitation.

The BAU team exited one by one, Hotch and Morgan squeezed Reid's shoulder as they left, Rossi and Prentiss nodded and smiled supportively, and JJ and Garcia made him promise to call if he needed anything. Once they were gone the nurse approached them, it was the same nurse who had first directed Reid to the waiting room.

"She's ready. Who's going in first?" The nurse asked in a nurse's usually perky tone, which Reid just found patronising and sarcastic. It was like a, _I-Know-Your-World-May-Be-Falling-Apart-But-Look-I'm-Still-Smiling _tone.

"I will." Hayden, Casey and Reid all said at the same time.

The nurse looked between them, "I'm sorry only two at a time. One of you will have to wait."

"I'll wait." Hayden said even though he was dying to get in there, but it was his job to keep everyone in check and if that meant waiting then that's just what he'd have to do. No matter how much he hated it.

**I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, but, anyway, here you go. I know it took me a really long time, and I will try to update more often from now on. Till then, DON'T FORGET TO SMILE! **


End file.
